Je reviendrai te chercher
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: L'effet papillon. C'est le nom qu'on donne quand un petit événement insignifiant provoque des conséquences aussi destructrices qu'inattendues. Quels effets peut avoir la perte d'une bague argentée par son porteur au fond d'une loge de théâtre ?


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Forum Francophone, qui consiste à écrire un OS à une personne dont on connaît juste les fandoms et quelques préférences de lecture. Je l'ai donc écrit pour Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, que je remercie cent fois pour le bonheur d'avoir découvert son nom dans les assignations, pour son post de préférences qui m'a permis d'écrire un OS sur lequel je me suis éclatée, et pour ses remarques en IRL qui m'ont permis d'étoffer un peu cet OS. Milou, j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira !**_

_**Merci également à A Smiling Cat et Oceanna pour l'organisation du Secret Santa et le travail de dingues qu'elles font pour qu'il se passe dans de bonnes conditions !**_

_**J'ai pleiiiiiiiin de disclaimers et références à préciser, mais comme je ne veux rien spoiler, ça attendra la fin. Attention cependant, cet OS s'appuie sur toute la fin de la saison 3 en spoilant notamment un événement majeur du final.**_

_**Sur ce... ENJOY !**_

* * *

\- Détransformation.

Marinette soupira longuement pendant que Tikki réapparaissait à côté d'elle. Elle était épuisée, énervée, et en retard pour l'atelier de théâtre que Mme Bustier avait mis en place. Au moins, elle avait pu profiter de sa forme de Ladybug jusqu'au théâtre et ne pas avoir à courir. Elle s'engagea dans la rue et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée.

\- Attention.

Face à elle, quelqu'un posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne le percute de plein fouet. Pourtant, le ton doux et prévenant de la personne contrastait beaucoup trop avec la situation. Elle leva les yeux vers Luka et soupira :

\- Excuse-moi. Je regardais pas devant moi. Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Non, souffla-t-il toujours aussi doucement. Mais… Et toi ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Est-ce que Luka avait soupçonné qu'elle s'était détransformée trois secondes avant ? Est-ce que sa détransformation avait bien eu lieu d'abord ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil affolé à son apparence, à tout ce qui autour d'elle aurait pu trahir sa vie de super-héroïne.

\- Tes émotions, répondit Luka. Elles sont aussi fortes et désordonnées que du hard rock. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime le hard rock ! Mais… Enfin… Ce n'est pas l'air qui te va le mieux.

Marinette soupira de soulagement. Son agacement et sa fatigue. C'était tout ce que Luka avait vu. Rien d'autre.

\- C'est rien.

\- Si ça te tracasse autant, ce n'est pas rien, Marinette. Tu veux en parler ?

Il assortit sa proposition d'un signe vers un banc face au théâtre. Elle était déjà en retard. Mais avant d'avoir pu refuser, la voix de Mme Bustier lui revint en tête. _Très bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La semaine prochaine, on recommence tout de suite avec le monologue final d'Adrien ! Et on fera la répétition générale après…_ Une scène où elle ne jouait pas. Où seul Adrien, qu'elle avait vu s'engouffrer dans le théâtre quelques secondes plus tôt, avait besoin de travailler. Elle avait peut-être encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que son absence ne soit préjudiciable pour le groupe. Et vider son sac tout de suite lui permettrait certainement de se calmer – et de se concentrer par la suite sur la pièce. Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et suivit Luka sur le banc. Une fois assise, elle soupira :

\- Tu vas sûrement trouver ça stupide. C'est à cause d'un garçon.

\- Un prétendant ? devina Luka d'un ton étrangement inquiet.

\- Non, non non non ! assura-t-elle rapidement. Jamais de la vie. C'est… Un ami. Enfin un partenaire. Mais pas un partenaire dans ce sens-là, hein, non non ! Je veux dire…

\- Un coéquipier ?

\- Oui, voilà ! C'est exactement ça, un coéquipier. De sport, précisa-t-elle rapidement. Il est… Exaspérant. Très doué dans ce qu'il fait, notre duo est top, hein ! Mais… Arrogant. Épuisant. Beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Beaucoup trop tête brûlée. Il refuse d'admettre qu'il y a des fois où il vaut mieux réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée, et… Enfin aujourd'hui, on a failli perdre la partie à cause de ses erreurs. Alors ses erreurs, c'est pas grave en soi, j'en fais aussi et finalement on s'en est sortis, mais… Il refuse de les reconnaître, il refuse d'admettre qu'on a vraiment été en danger à cause de ses imbécilités. Je tiens à lui. Mais… Enfin, je me serai contentée d'un « Pardon ». Mais non. Jamais avec lui.

\- Tu as encore les joues rouges et tu es essoufflée, nota doucement Luka. Tu es… Sûre qu'il aurait eu le temps de te dire ce pardon après la fin de votre séance de sport ?

Marinette baissa les yeux en revisualisant la fin de leur combat.

\- Non c'est vrai. On était tous les deux pressés.

\- Alors accorde-lui le bénéfice du doute ? proposa Luka. Au moins en attendant de pouvoir en reparler la prochaine fois que vous vous voyez ? Tu as l'air de passer ta vie à courir entre tes différentes obligations et… S'il est dans le même cas, peut-être que c'est uniquement quand il revient au calme – donc bien trop tard – qu'il réalise l'étendue de ses erreurs ?

\- C'est possible… admit-elle sans trop de convictions.

\- Ne laisse pas cette histoire te plomber le moral avant d'avoir pu éclaircir tout ça avec lui. Il a l'air de compter pour toi ? Et tu es quelqu'un qui mérite d'être heureuse et en paix avec ceux qui comptent pour toi. Peut-être qu'une discussion et une deuxième chance est la seule chose dont vous avez besoin pour que votre équipe reste sensationnelle.

De n'importe qui d'autre, ces mots auraient semblé aberrants. Combien de discussions avait-elle eues avec Chat Noir, combien de deuxièmes chances lui avait-elle déjà données ? Pourtant, le calme et l'assurance dans la voix de Luka semblaient rendre cette possibilité beaucoup plus envisageable. Parce que c'était lui qui le prononçait, elle avait envie de croire que ce futur dont il parlait ne pouvait que se réaliser prochainement. Elle sourit et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. J'essaierai de prendre le temps d'en parler à tête reposée avec lui. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Ils se levèrent et Luka demanda :

\- Tu n'étais pas censée jouer ?

\- Je n'ai que dix minutes de retard, constata-t-elle.

\- Alors dépêche-toi. Je t'accompagne.

\- Quoi, c'était pour le cours de théâtre que tu étais là ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je ne pouvais pas être là pour les représentations, mais je tenais à voir Juleka jouer. Madame Bustier a accepté que je vienne voir la répétition générale. Elle a l'air cool, votre prof !

\- Elle l'est, confirma Marinette.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le théâtre et arrivèrent face à la scène. Adrien était au centre, portant l'intégralité de son costume : Une longue combinaison ample vert foncé, une couronne de branchages autour de la tête, d'autres branchages qui donnaient l'impression de prolonger ses bras. Luka et Marinette se rapprochèrent silencieusement en écoutant la fin de sa réplique :

_\- … Seigneurs, ne blâmez point ce faible et vain sujet, et ne le prenez que pour un songe : Si vous faites grâce, nous corrigerons. Et comme je suis un honnête Puck, si nous avons le bonheur immérité d'échapper cette fois à la langue du serpent, nous ferons mieux avant peu, ou tenez Puck pour un menteur. Ainsi ; bonne nuit à tous. Prêtez-moi le secours de vos mains si nous sommes amis et Robin vous dédommagera quelque jour._

Les quelques personnes présentes dans le public applaudirent, et Luka se pencha vers Marinette :

\- Adrien est classe en Puck !

\- Oui, il est vraiment trop classe… En Puck, hein, se reprit-elle rapidement, en Puck il est classe !

\- Mais… J'étais persuadé que Juleka m'avait dit que c'était Marc qui jouait Puck ?

\- C'est le cas. Enfin… C'est compliqué. Adrien a eu le rôle de Puck, mais… Il y avait des histoires avec son père. Enfin, si j'ai tout suivi, son père ne voulait pas qu'il fasse la pièce. Adrien a fini par le faire en secret, mais il y a un risque que son père le découvre, ou que son emploi du temps de mannequin l'empêche d'être à une représentation… Mais ça lui brisait le cœur d'abandonner. Et j'avais un peu la même problématique, j'avais peur d'avoir un empêchement le soir des représentations… Tu sais, genre mes parents qui ont besoin de moi à la boulangerie, ou… Ou… Bref. Madame Bustier a fini par dire qu'il y avait plus de volontaires que de rôles, et un nombre pair de représentations. Donc Adrien et Marc ont tous les deux appris Puck, Rose et moi on a toutes les deux appris Hermia. Si tout se passe bien, chacun d'entre nous fait la moitié des représentations dans ces rôles, et l'autre se fond parmi les différentes fées et esprits. Et s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de nous, l'autre assurera la représentation.

\- Ça paraît être un bon compromis, approuva Luka. Allez, je te retarde pas plus longtemps. File te préparer, Hermia, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de partir en courant vers les coulisses.

* * *

Adrien bâilla en rejoignant les coulisses et se débarrassa des branchages autour de ses bras avant de les laisser tomber à côté de lui. Il échangea rapidement la tunique qu'il portait contre son tee-shirt habituel. Au moment où il rangeait ses affaires dans son sac de cours, la porte de la loge se rouvrit.

\- C'était du bon boulot ! sourit Juleka. Ça paraît dingue, mais on va finalement être prêts pour la représentation !

\- Oui, on gère ! confirma Alix. Et ton frangin a eu l'air d'aimer ! Finalement, c'est cool d'avoir des spectateurs pendant la répétition générale !

\- Il faudrait y mettre de la mauvaise volonté pour qu'une pièce déplaise à Luka, nota Juleka.

Avant qu'Alix n'ait pu répondre, Madame Bustier passa la tête par la porte de la loge.

\- Adrien ? Quelqu'un veut te parler.

L'air intimidé et attristé de Madame Bustier les inquiéta et ils sortirent tous pour voir, depuis les coulisses, Nathalie et le garde du corps d'Adrien postés devant l'entrée de la salle.

\- C'est pas vrai… souffla Marinette. Comment ils ont su ?

\- Ton paternel va être furieux pas vrai ? demanda Nino. Tu lui avais toujours pas dit que tu avais fini par faire la pièce ?

Adrien soupira.

\- Désormais, ça sert pas à grand-chose de savoir comment ils l'ont su. Allez… Je vais me dépêcher de ranger mon costume avant d'aller défendre ma cause auprès de mon père.

\- Laisse, souffla doucement Alix. Vas-y. Je te range ton costume à sa place habituelle. Ne les énerve pas encore plus en les faisant attendre.

Le regard d'Adrien brilla de reconnaissance.

\- Merci. A demain !

Il partit en courant vers Nathalie qui lui désigna d'un signe de tête la sortie du théâtre. Une fois dans la voiture, la secrétaire de son père soupira :

\- Adrien, vous avez joué avec le feu. Vous saviez que votre père désapprouvait votre participation à cet atelier.

\- Il désapprouve toujours tout ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?

\- C'est avec lui qu'il vous faudra en discuter à présent.

La voiture rejoignit le manoir Agreste et Nathalie accompagna Adrien jusqu'au bureau de son père.

\- Merci Nathalie, vous pouvez sortir.

Une fois la porte fermée, Gabriel posa son regard sur Adrien.

\- Adrien, peux-tu me dire ce qui n'était pas clair quand je t'ai défendu de participer à cet atelier ?

Adrien soupira longuement :

\- Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal…

\- Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec des activités aussi ridicules et pathétiques ! Je refuse que mon fils devienne un vulgaire saltimbanque !

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Silence.

Gabriel n'avait pas crié mais son ton implacable fit taire net Adrien. Lentement, il reprit :

\- Tu ne retourneras plus dans ce collège, tu y as pris beaucoup trop de mauvaises habitudes. Nathalie recommencera à te dispenser des cours particuliers.

\- Mais père…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Ma décision est prise, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu m'as suffisamment déçu comme cela. Monte dans ta chambre.

Il appuya sur un bouton qui commanda l'ouverture de la porte de son bureau, indiquant la fin de l'entretien. Lentement, Adrien se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se doutait qu'il y aurait forcément un moyen de convaincre son père de revenir sur sa décision, mais pour l'instant, il souhaitait juste se souvenir qu'il n'était pas pour autant enfermé dans cette pièce. Il ouvrit l'une des grandes fenêtres et lança :

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Rien ne se produisit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Adrien réalisa que la poche de sa chemise ne s'était pas agitée depuis qu'il était parti du théâtre. Et qu'il manquait un poids au bout de son doigt. Sa bague avait disparu.

\- C'est pas vrai… Plagg ? PLAGG !

Seul un silence répondit. Sa chambre était vide. Beaucoup trop vide et beaucoup trop silencieuse. Tentant vainement de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui accélérait et les larmes de panique et d'angoisse qui lui montaient aux yeux, Adrien sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba assis contre son mur. Au-dessus de lui, la fenêtre ouverte rafraîchissait l'air de la pièce. Le seul accès à l'extérieur qu'il lui restait désormais était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux et inaccessible sans ses pouvoirs. Il était renfermé. Renfermé, sans pouvoirs, et seul. Pendant qu'une première larme roulait sur sa joue, un murmure s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

\- Plagg…

* * *

Tous les élèves avaient rangé les costumes dans un silence assommant. Personne n'osait faire de commentaire sur le départ forcé d'Adrien, et ce fut Rose qui finit par crever l'abcès :

\- Vous croyez qu'il ne reviendra jamais ? Que son père va lui interdire de revenir au collège ?

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il prendrait cette décision avant de revenir dessus, nota Nino. On peut toujours espérer ?

Marinette approuva d'un vague hochement de tête et, petit à petit, la loge se vida. Alix resta seule et finit d'entreposer soigneusement les branchages des êtres de la forêt à leur place. Elle allait sortir quand son pied se posa sur un objet. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit un pas en arrière. Une bague argentée était tombée des branchages dont ils se servaient pour recouvrir leurs mains. Elle se pencha pour la saisir mais, au moment où elle la toucha, la porte se rouvrit. Instinctivement, elle fourra la bague dans sa poche avant de se redresser vers Nathanaël.

\- Excuse-moi Alix, je voulais te demander… C'était bien toi qui avait pris mes cours quand j'étais malade il y a deux jours ?

\- Oui ! se souvint-elle. Oui, j'ai toutes tes feuilles et prises de notes ! Mais je les ai laissées chez moi. J'allais rentrer, tu veux passer les récupérer tout de suite ?

\- Je veux bien si ça te dérange pas ! Ma mère m'attend mais je peux lui demander de nous emmener chez toi !

\- Ça roule !

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la voiture, puis l'appartement d'Alix. Dans son salon, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années rassemblait une multitude de documents et de livres éparpillés autour d'un ordinateur. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs, épais et bouclés qui tombaient dans son dos, retenus en arrière par une pince à cheveux. Des cernes à peine marqués cerclaient légèrement ses yeux sombres et ses paupières lourdes. Avec des gestes rapides, désordonnés et une respiration légèrement accélérée, elle tentait de ressembler tous ses documents tout en vérifiant que sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de tailleur étaient correctement ajustés.

\- Salut Med' ! lança Alix avant de se tourner vers Nathanaël pour faire les présentations. Médéa, la copine de mon frangin. Tu devais pas voir ton directeur de mémoire aujourd'hui ?

\- Si, justement je suis à la bourre ! répondit-elle pendant qu'une pile de livres s'effondrait de ses bras.

Nathanaël s'avança pour l'aider à les ramasser, mais son regard fut attiré par le titre et l'auteur du premier qu'il avait saisi.

\- Médée ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne savais pas que Christa Wolf avait écrit un truc sur elle…

\- Elle n'a pas écrit un truc sur elle ! protesta Médéa en s'arrêtant net dans ses préparatifs. Elle a balancé un pavé dans la mare sur la façon dont le monde entier considère ce mythe ! Euripide, Sénèque, ils se sont tous cantonnés à la version qui les arrangeait le plus et qui est désormais la plus connue : Celle d'une femme, la fille du roi de Colchide, qui a trahi et tué son père et son frère pour s'enfuir à Corinthe avec l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse puis, lorsqu'il l'a quittée pour épouser la princesse de Corinthe, s'est vengée en tuant sa rivale mais surtout ses propres enfants pour que son ex-mari en souffre éternellement. Christa Wolf a eu un regard différent sur le sujet. Elle est la première à avoir osé pointer les incohérences de ces versions ! A avoir avancé la thèse que Médée n'était rien d'autre qu'une excellente magicienne, libre et indépendante, et que cette vision d'une femme dont la puissance ne dépendait pas de son mari était tellement contraire à tous les préceptes de l'époque que toutes les personnes de Corinthe, puis tous ceux qui ont écrit son histoire se sont acharnés à la faire passer pour un monstre et l'accuser des pires crimes ! Elle n'a pas tué ses enfants, elle n'a pas assassiné la moitié de la famille royale Corinthienne, mais parce qu'elle était une femme, libre, et étrangère, le monde entier s'est ligué contre elle pour la faire tomber dans la disgrâce et inspirer l'horreur à la simple évocation de son nom ! Christa Wolf a énormément fait avancer la réhabilitation à son sujet mais mon mémoire va permettre de continuer son travail en l'étudiant encore davantage et de rétablir la vérité sur son nom et son histoire ! Il suffit de se pencher sur…

\- Ton mémoire ne va pas servir à grand-chose si tu es en retard avec ton directeur, nota Alix avec un sourire amusé.

Médéa jeta un œil sur l'horloge avant d'étouffer un juron et de retourner à ses préparatifs. Alix et Nathanaël l'aidèrent et, pendant qu'Alix rassemblait les feuilles volantes disséminées, son regard glissa rapidement sur l'écran d'ordinateur et sa liste d'emails. L'un d'entre eux venait de son directeur de mémoire et la jeune fille capta dans l'aperçu quelques phrases. _Attention à ne pas être trop partiale._ _Vous analysez un mythe, ne l'oubliez pas._ Avant qu'elle n'ait pu en lire plus, Médéa referma violemment l'écran d'ordinateur et le fourra dans sa sacoche, entassant par-dessus les papiers réunis par Nathanaël et Alix.

\- Merci, vous êtes chous ! lança-t-elle. Je fonce, à plus !

\- Bon courage ! lança Alix.

Médéa sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans le métro, elle trouva miraculeusement un siège sur lequel s'effondrer et elle s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration. En se dépêchant, elle pourrait ne pas avoir plus de quelques minutes de retard. Dans un réflexe, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du pendentif qu'elle portait, une capsule dorée renfermant une poudre légèrement odorante – des feuilles de colchique séchées et écrasées. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de l'âge qu'elle avait quand, passionnée par la découverte du mythe de Médée et par son personnage, elle s'était plongée dans l'étude de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle et avait symbolisé cette passion par ce pendentif renfermant l'une de ses plantes symboliques. La Colchique, à laquelle l'histoire de Médée avait donné son nom. Hautement toxique pour le commun des mortels, une plante médicinale hors norme pour ceux qui la comprenaient et parvenaient à l'analyser. A l'instar de Médée. Un monstre de colère assoiffé de vengeance au point de tuer ses enfants pour parvenir à ses fins, pour ceux qui l'étudiaient de loin. Une formidable magicienne, spécialiste des plantes médicinales et guérisseuse hors pair, une femme libre dont la réputation à travers les millénaires aura été traînée dans la boue à l'extrême par ceux qui refusaient de reconnaître son indépendance et son talent. Elle se leva quand la rame de métro ralentissait pour approcher la station où elle devait descendre. Un rendez-vous avec son directeur de mémoire. Et plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'achever cette réhabilitation qu'elle attendait de pouvoir exposer au monde depuis trop longtemps.

Médéa arriva devant le bureau de son directeur de mémoire et s'obligea à reprendre son souffle avant de frapper.

\- Entrez !

Elle ouvrit et son directeur la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Ah, mademoiselle Kolkheti ! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Soit il n'avait pas remarqué ses sept minutes de retard, soit il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle s'assit et le directeur reprit :

\- Je finissais de parcourir la seconde partie de votre mémoire que vous m'aviez envoyée et… Je tenais à ce que l'on se voit car je crains que plusieurs choses soient problématiques dans votre méthode.

\- Comment cela, monsieur ? Vous trouvez qu'il y a des points de Christa Wolf que je n'aborde pas assez, ou que je dois approfondir, ou…

\- Non non, la coupa-t-il avec un air de lassitude. Vous avez complètement fait le tour de la version de Christa Wolf et votre travail sur ce passage était… Intéressant, en soi. Seulement… Il vous manque tout le reste.

Il tourna vers elle son écran d'ordinateur sur lequel il avait affiché sa problématique et son plan avant de reprendre :

\- Pour votre première partie, c'était très bien. La présentation du mythe, les versions récurrentes des différents auteurs, le bouleversement apporté par la version de Wolf… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en redire. Seulement, pour votre deuxième partie, celle où vous évoquez le sexisme ambiant qui fait que toutes les paroles et actions de Médée seront sujettes à la réprobation… Vous ne pouvez pas vous obstiner à parler uniquement de Christa Wolf.

\- Pourtant vous aviez validé ce plan ! protesta Médée. Vous saviez où j'allais, ce dont je voulais parler…

\- Votre plan est bon, mais pas la manière dont vous l'exploitez. Vous vous cantonnez à expliquer pourquoi la version de Wolf serait selon vous la vérité, pourquoi les autres auteurs seraient aussi sexistes et xénophobes que la société dans laquelle Médée a vécu et ne peuvent donc pas être analysés pour mieux cerner ce mythe. Or je vous avais déjà dit que travailler sur une seule œuvre était insuffisant pour un mémoire et qu'il fallait confronter soit plusieurs œuvres de Christa Wolf, soit travailler sur le mythe de Médée avec un corpus plus conséquent. Je l'avais évoqué avec vous lors de nos précédentes discussions, puis par email. Je pensais que je comprenais mal votre point de vue ou que vos formulations étaient maladroites mais… J'ai demandé à vous voir justement parce que je réalise maintenant que le problème est véritablement sur le fond de votre travail. Ici, vous analysez un mythe. Un mythe dont, par définition, il n'existe pas de version officielle mais un ensemble de versions avancées par différents auteurs et qui, à elles toutes, forment ce que l'on sait de cette œuvre. Vous devez absolument les analyser sur un même pied d'égalité les unes par rapport aux autres.

\- Mais les autres versions donnent une image dégradante de Médée, l'image d'un monstre dénué de sentiments ! protesta Médéa. Une image d'une personne réduite au pilori pendant des siècles à cause d'une société xénophobe et sexiste qui ne l'acceptait pas telle qu'elle était ! La version de Christa Wolf doit être connue, travaillée et analysée afin de restaurer un jour cette image !

\- Vous ne me comprenez pas bien, mademoiselle Kolkheti. Je ne nie pas le fait que la version de Wolf est intéressante de par le point de vue nouveau qu'elle a apporté au mythe. Je vous l'ai dit, le travail que vous avez fait sur ce sujet était remarquable, on sent votre investissement et le temps que vous avez passé dessus. Seulement, ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend d'un mémoire de littérature. Christa Wolf écrivait un roman, c'est pour cela qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Mais pour un mémoire, votre devoir est d'analyser et confronter toutes les œuvres existantes sur elle, peu importe leurs divergences et à quel point certaines de ces versions ne vous plaisent pas. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser entendre comme vous le faites que les autres auteurs avancent une version sexiste, xénophobe, et qui ne mérite donc pas selon vous d'être approfondie. Pas sans avoir analysé ces versions autant que vous l'avez fait pour Christa Wolf et être repassée sur les contextes historiques, créatifs et personnels qui les entourent. Vous ne couperez pas au fait de devoir analyser toutes les versions pour faire des recoupements par la suite. Même Wolf a choisi d'utiliser une forme polyphonique et a utilisé l'intertextualité pour mieux rendre la nature mythique de Médée.

\- Alors parce que la version la plus connue est la plus réductrice pour elle, il n'est aujourd'hui plus possible de parler de Médée sans considérer le fait qu'elle ait véritablement été un monstre ? Des dizaines d'auteurs ont déjà abondé dans ce sens, quel mal y a-t-il à fournir un travail qui contredirait ces versions ?

\- Lorsqu'on écrit un roman, aucun. Lorsqu'on écrit un mémoire, ce genre de jugement ne serait éventuellement acceptable qu'en conclusion de votre travail.

Les mots de Médéa restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, dans laquelle elle sentait les battements beaucoup trop rapides de son cœur résonner. Elle avait passé tellement d'heures, tellement de nuits blanches à abattre un travail de folie pour cette œuvre, sur la réhabilitation de Médée… Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas en s'entendant dire que son travail n'était pas recevable, qu'il n'avait servi à rien et qu'il n'était à leur époque plus possible de contredire les versions avancées par les auteurs passés. Le directeur pinça légèrement les lèvres en la voyant aussi sidérée et reprit plus doucement :

\- Mademoiselle Kolkheti. Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez abattu un travail remarquable. On sent votre détermination et le temps que vous avez passé dessus. Mettez la même énergie à analyser et confronter les autres versions en seconde partie, et je suis persuadé que vous obtiendrez un excellent mémoire. Il y a tellement de possibilités, tellement d'axes possibles… Si vous tenez tant que ça à la réhabiliter, pourquoi ne pas aborder la question de quelle version est la plus honorifique : Celle de Christa Wolf qui la présente comme une victime innocente, ou les autres qui assument que sa colère légitime et sa détermination sans faille ont fait s'effondrer Corinthe en décimant sa famille royale ? Posez-vous les bonnes questions, et analysez tous les éléments. Et vous aurez un excellent mémoire, vous en êtes capable. Prenez une pause pour aujourd'hui le temps d'y réfléchir. Et revenez me voir avec votre mémoire retravaillé.

Médéa resta sciée. La dernière question de son directeur avait achevé de briser quelque chose en elle. Elle refusait d'admettre que tout le travail qu'elle avait abattu était complètement inutile, elle refusait de reposer à nouveau les yeux sur toutes les versions de Médée plus dégradantes pour elle les unes que les autres. Pourtant, la conclusion de son directeur ne laissait pas de place à des protestations. La gorge toujours aussi nouée, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir machinalement du bureau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière elle qu'elle commença à admettre ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait échoué. Son travail et ses nuits blanches n'avaient servi à rien, elle ne réhabiliterait pas Médée, elle ne pourrait désormais plus la présenter comme autre chose que le monstre que le monde entier connaissait. Ses jambes prirent toutes seules la direction des escaliers pour regagner le hall de la fac mais, avant de les avoir atteints, elle sentit l'épuisement de ses heures de travail et le choc des paroles de son directeur devenir trop lourds pour elle et elle s'effondra par terre, assise contre un mur, pendant que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Elle tenta de les chasser en fermant les yeux mais un sanglot la secoua et ses larmes de tristesse et de colère affluèrent de plus belle. De rage, elle sentit son poing s'écraser contre le mur à côté d'elle, sans pour autant que cela ne la calme. Elle était toujours effondrée de fatigue, de désespoir, de colère et d'injustice, et la douleur de sa main n'arrangeait rien. Un nouveau sanglot lui monta à la gorge mais, avant que celui-ci n'éclate, une voix puissante résonna, comme venue de l'intérieur d'elle-même :

\- Médée ! Je suis le Papillon. Tu veux prouver au monde entier sa toute-puissance et son talent ? Je t'offre le pouvoir de le faire. Obtiens les pouvoirs de Médée, montre-leur ta magie et écrase-les tous sous tes maléfices ! En échange, je ne te demande rien d'autre que les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir…

Un sourire déterminé parcourut son visage. Impossible de refuser une telle offre.

\- Il n'est plus de crime que ma main ne puisse exécuter, confirma-t-elle pendant qu'une vague noire l'entourait.

* * *

Alix adressa un signe de main à Nathanaël par la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque celui-ci remonta dans la voiture de sa mère. Après les avoir vus s'éloigner, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Presque aussitôt, ses pensées revinrent sur l'objet qui avait focalisé son attention une heure auparavant. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la bague argentée qu'elle avait ramassée dans la loge du théâtre. Elle l'examina quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne se mette à briller et qu'une petite créature noire apparaisse à ses côtés. Elle resta stupéfaite quelques instants. Elle avait déjà vu un Miraculous et un kwami lorsqu'une version adulte d'elle-même était revenue en tant que Bunnix. Mais il y avait une différence entre les observer chez quelqu'un d'autre – ou une autre version d'elle-même – et en avoir un qui ne lui appartenait pas dans la main.

\- Hmm, bonjour, lança le kwami.

Celui-ci semblait légèrement méfiant, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la découvrir comme porteuse.

\- Salut, répondit Alix. Tu es le kwami de Chat Noir, c'est bien ça ? C'est son Miraculous ?

\- En effet. Plagg, pour te servir. Mais si on veut chipoter, c'est _ton_ Miraculous, maintenant.

\- Classe… sourit Alix avant de se reprendre. Mais non ! Non non non ! Je suis pas Chat Noir ! Il a besoin de son Miraculous s'il y a une attaque Akuma ! Tu peux me dire qui il est, qu'on aille le lui rendre ?

\- Impossible. Je ne peux prononcer le nom d'aucun porteur, ni l'actuel, ni un des anciens. Raison de sécurité et de confidentialité.

\- Et si je te donne la bague ? Tu pourrais le rejoindre ? Tu sais où il habite ?

\- J'arriverais probablement à retrouver, mais… J'ignore en combien de temps. Et puis, c'est déconseillé pour un kwami de se balader avec son Miraculous. Je pourrais tomber entre de mauvaises mains, je pourrais mourir de faim ou d'épuisement sur la route… Alors que toi, je ne te connais pas, mais je crois que je t'aime bien. Tu as du fromage ?

\- Il y a peut-être un reste de camembert dans le frigo…

\- C'est décidé, je t'adore ! conclut Plagg.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici ! paniqua Alix.

\- Écoute, en attendant c'est ici que je suis. On peut tâcher de retrouver mon ancien porteur, mais je doute d'être d'une grande utilité le ventre vide… Alors indique-moi le frigo et on en discutera…

Alix partit chercher le camembert et, après que Plagg l'ait englouti en trois bouchées, il s'allongea sur le lit à côté d'elle.

\- Bon, résuma Alix. Tu verrais un moyen pour que tu retrouves Chat Noir ?

\- Le gardien qui avait choisi mon porteur a disparu et son secret avec lui. Je suis désormais le seul être vivant de Paris à connaître son identité…

\- Chat Noir et Ladybug ont bien des moyens de communication entre eux ? Ils font comment pour s'avertir d'une attaque ?

\- En général, les attaques sont aussi discrètes qu'une émeute pour pénurie de fromages. Ils peuvent s'appeler quand ils sont transformés mais… Si Ladybug n'est pas transformée, elle n'aura pas l'appel.

\- Et elle n'a pas de raison de se transformer sans attaque akuma, donc sans qu'il soit trop tard, conclut Alix.

\- Si tu veux… Il n'y a pas besoin d'attaque akuma, juste d'un bazar monumental, proposa Plagg. Je suis le kwami de la destruction et du chaos, je te le rappelle. Donc si, en tant que porteuse, tu m'autorisais à aller m'amuser un peu dehors…

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu entends par destruction et chaos ?

\- Eh bien… J'ai quelques expériences intéressantes sur mon CV, résuma Plagg. C'est dommage que ni les dinosaures, ni le peuple de l'Atlantide ne soient encore là pour en témoigner, mais… Il y a peut-être encore des preuves des nuées de grêle et de sauterelles de l'Égypte ancienne. La tour de Pise aussi, mais je maintiens que ses fondations ne devaient pas être bien stables. Quoi d'autre… Noé n'est plus là pour parler du bateau qu'il avait fait pour rattraper mon dérapage, vous avez tous oublié que la révolution française a été déclenchée par la pénurie de fromages intervenue après mon passage… Non, c'est vraiment dur de trouver des preuves. Mais je peux te montrer si tu veux ?

\- Non non non, ça ira ! Ne touche à rien, je te crois ! s'exclama Alix. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses pire qu'une attaque akuma pour retrouver Ladybug ! On va trouver autre chose !

\- Si tu ne veux pas des solutions que je propose, aussi… grommela Plagg. Tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir puisque tu es si maligne ! Moi, je pars faire le tour du propriétaire… Il restait du camembert ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Plagg disparut dans l'appartement et Alix se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Trouver Ladybug. Mais comment ? La Bunnix du futur aurait su quoi faire, elle, elle avait déjà sous-entendu qu'elle connaissait l'identité de Ladybug et Chat Noir… Mais elle n'avait rien de cette future Bunnix qu'elle deviendrait un jour, de cette maîtresse du temps qui parvenait à jouer avec le passé pour préserver l'avenir. Quand obtiendrait-elle son Miraculous ? Comment ? Et surtout, que faire de celui de Chat Noir en attendant ?

Un bruit de mastication l'interrompit et elle leva les yeux vers Plagg qui revenait avec un bout de comté dans les mains.

\- C'est une version dessin-animé de toi ? interrogea la voix de Plagg d'un ton curieux.

Il s'était planté devant une image accrochée à côté du lit. Le dessin de deux personnages de dessin-animé. Le premier avait les cheveux blonds redressés en un unique pic au-dessus de sa tête. Une flamme violette était peinte sur le devant de ses cheveux, au milieu de deux oreilles de chat également violettes. La deuxième était une fille aux cheveux plus sagement coiffés, mais d'une couleur rose, et ses oreilles étaient beaucoup plus petite et pointues que la moyenne. Ils se tenaient debout au milieu d'une plaine désertique surplombée par un ciel surréaliste de la même couleur orangée, et portaient tous les deux des combinaisons moulantes évoquant sans équivoque des costumes de science-fiction. Alix esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est cool que tu trouves la ressemblance, lança-t-elle en se redressant. Tu crois franchement que le rose est ma couleur naturelle de cheveux ? Tous les Kubdel sont bruns de génération en génération…

\- Quoi, cette couleur de cheveux, c'est pour ressembler à cette fille de dessin-animé ?

\- C'est… C'est plus que ça.

Alix prit une inspiration et se lança :

\- Le garçon s'appelle Odd, et la fille, Aelita. Quand j'étais petite, mon frère adorait ce dessin-animé et je regardais avec lui. Mon père est un conservateur de musée et… Un conservateur tout court, en fait. Il est extra, je l'adore vraiment, mais… Disons que j'ai toujours été élevée en apprenant qu'une fille devait être sage, bien élevée, bien coiffée, ne pas faire de sports à risque… Mais… J'étouffais. Mon père était réellement adorable et je n'osais pas entrer en conflit avec lui, alors j'essayais d'être celle qu'il voulait que je sois. Je ne disais pas un mot de travers, je fréquentais vaguement Chloé et Sabrina qui étaient à l'époque dans la classe inférieure à la mienne… Enfin, je m'entendais avec Sabrina et je supportais Chloé, pour être exacte. Et le soir, je regardais Code Lyoko avec mon frangin. Odd est le premier à m'avoir tapé dans l'œil. Pour sa classe, sa pratique du skateboard, sa négligence… Tout ce côté super cool et insouciant que je rêvais d'avoir. Mais c'est à Aelita que je me suis le plus identifiée. Je vais pas te faire un résumé entier de l'histoire, mais pour faire court, son père l'a emmenée dans un monde virtuel pour la protéger d'agents secrets qui les recherchaient. Il lui a donné tout le pouvoir et toutes les clés de ce monde, mais sans le vouloir, il l'y a enfermée définitivement. Lui-même ne pouvait plus la ramener sur Terre. Ce monde virtuel – et Aelita – ont été découverts par des collégiens qui sont devenus amis avec elle et qui ont tout fait pour réussir à la faire sortir. Ni son père, ni elle n'y serait arrivé seul, mais avec Odd et les autres, ils l'ont tellement protégée, aidée, ils se sont tellement surpassés pour la ramener qu'ils ont fini par réussir. Et, à force de regarder ces épisodes… J'ai compris que moi non plus, mon destin n'était pas figé. Et que quand on ne peut pas s'en sortir seul, alors il nous faut des amis pour nous y aider. L'année où j'ai compris ça n'a pas été de tout repos et ça a été un peu chaotique au début. Tellement que j'ai redoublé ma troisième. Mais ça a été le déclic final. J'ai rencontré Marinette, Alya, Rose, Nathanaël… Et surtout Kim. Kim a été mon Odd. Celui qui s'est surpassé pour m'aider à être celle que je voulais être. Celui qui m'a appris à faire du skate et du roller et plein d'autres trucs cools. Celui qui m'a défiée toujours plus souvent dans toujours plus d'épreuves pour m'obliger à repousser mes limites. Mon père n'a pas tout de suite vu ça d'un bon œil mais… Il a vite compris que j'étais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et il voulait que je sois heureuse. Alors il m'a laissée faire, j'ai continué à sortir, à me décoiffer, à skater… Et j'ai décidé de me teindre les cheveux en rose. Autant pour sortir définitivement de ce carcan de petite fille modèle que pour me souvenir d'Aelita. Me souvenir que même dans les situations désespérées, on a toujours une chance et qu'il n'y a pas de honte à demander de l'aide pour s'en sortir.

Plagg était resté immobile en l'écoutant et, à la fin de son monologue, il fit mine d'essuyer une larme :

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est aussi beau et émouvant qu'un camembert coulant affiné plus de quarante mois !

Alix laissa échapper un ricanement mais, avant d'avoir pu répondre, des hurlements résonnèrent dans la rue. Plagg et elles se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Une femme survolait la ville en suivant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur les passants et voitures qui essayaient de s'enfuir.

\- Med'… souffla Alix.

Si le visage de sa belle-sœur était identique à celui qu'elle lui connaissait, son apparence n'aurait pas eu être plus différente de celle qu'elle avait en partant de l'appartement, une heure plus tôt. Une robe blanche tombait sur ses chevilles, et un ruban de la même couleur entourait son front et relevait ses cheveux noirs qui flottaient derrière elle. Autour de sa taille, un long foulard ocre paraissait lui servir à stocker des poudres et des feuilles qu'elle mélangeait entre elles pour qu'elles forment une boule de couleur qui fondait sur les passants. Tour à tour, ceux-ci étaient paralysés, rapetissés, ou encore tombaient inconscients au fur et à mesure que ses armes ainsi fabriquées les touchaient.

\- On laisse tomber le déluge de Noé, du coup ? conclut Plagg. Tu ne devrais plus avoir trop de mal à trouver Ladybug ?

\- On devait la trouver avant qu'un truc comme ça n'arrive !

\- Désormais, c'est un peu tard, non ? fit remarquer Plagg. Et puis, tu as l'air de la connaître, cette fille. Du coup tu fais quoi, tu restes plantée devant ta fenêtre, ou tu mets cette bague et tu me dis « Transforme-moi » ?

Alix ne mit qu'une seconde à prendre sa décision. Plagg avait raison sur un point, ce n'était pas en restant plantée là qu'elle changerait les choses. Elle enfila la bague d'un geste.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Plagg fondit dans la bague et Alix vit un costume noir apparaître sur elle pendant que son visage se recouvrait d'un masque noir. Deux oreilles surmontèrent ses cheveux roses et une ceinture apparut autour de sa taille avec une barre de métal qui y était accrochée. Une fois transformée, la barre de métal sonna et Alix appuya spontanément sur le bouton lui permettant d'écouter les messages laissés.

\- _Chat Noir, où est-ce que tu es ? Ça craint un peu par ici, dépêche-toi de rappliquer !_

La voix de Ladybug était à la fois autoritaire et paniquée, comme si elle luttait pour contenir les dégâts causés par Médéa. Alix déplia la barre en fer et, se souvenant de la façon dont Chat Noir procédait, s'entraîna deux ou trois fois à l'utiliser pour sauter à travers sa chambre.

\- Classe ! conclut-elle.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta aisément sur le toit en face d'elle, utilisant la barre de métal pour se projeter. Elle courut jusqu'au bord et s'élança à nouveau mais, cette fois, elle dosa mal la force mise dans l'appui de son bâton sur le sol. Elle cria de frayeur en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de vitesse pour atteindre le prochain toit et se sentit tomber dans le vide. Avant d'avoir trouvé une idée de la façon dont elle pourrait se réceptionner, un yoyo s'entoura autour d'elle et la remonta fermement vers le toit qu'elle avait essayé d'atteindre. L'étreinte du yoyo disparut aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée et elle s'étala sur le sol devant deux jambes rouges à points noirs. Elle se redressa difficilement face à une Ladybug au regard méfiant.

\- T'es qui, toi ? Où est Chat Noir ?

\- Je suis… J'ai trouvé… bafouilla-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Blackyx, conclut-elle. J'ai trouvé cette bague par terre, Chat Noir l'avait perdue. Je te jure que je ne veux pas la garder, je ne demande rien d'autre qu'à retrouver le vrai Chat Noir, et si tu as une idée de comment lui rendre cette bague, je te suis ! Mais vu la situation… Enfin, Plagg a fait remarquer que je serai plus utile ici et transformée que dans ma chambre à me demander comment rendre la bague à son propriétaire. Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider, c'est tout.

Ladybug était toujours méfiante face à cette porteuse aux cheveux roses qui ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs. Elle baissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Une seule personne connaissait l'identité de Chat Noir, c'était Maître Fû. Dont la mémoire avait été effacée quand il lui avait confié ses pouvoirs de gardien. Elle pourrait tenter de s'aventurer dans les endroits où Chat Noir et elle avaient l'habitude de se retrouver en espérant qu'il viendrait l'y attendre, mais cela prendrait du temps – en supposant que ça finisse par fonctionner. A quelques mètres d'elles, Médée continuait de lancer des sorts à tous les passants qui essayaient de s'enfuir. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle redoutait de retrouver Chat Noir. Elle était toujours amère de leur dernière altercation, de son arrogance, du combat qu'ils avaient failli échouer à cause de son insistance à foncer dans le tas. _Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider, c'est tout._ La modestie de Blackyx lui plaisait. Chat Noir n'avait pas mis longtemps à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et quand elle-même avait utilisé la bague, elle avait admis qu'ils étaient plutôt intuitifs. Une porteuse inexpérimentée qui la laissait prendre les décisions serait peut-être plus avantageuse qu'un Chat Noir qui se jetterait vers le danger en négligeant les conséquences.

\- OK. On met Médée hors d'état de nuire, et on retrouve le vrai Chat Noir après.

Blackyx acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé et Ladybug indiqua la super-vilaine à quelques mètres d'elles :

\- Elle sort tout ce dont elle a besoin pour créer ses maléfices de sa ceinture. Je suppose que l'akuma doit être dedans. Je vais m'approcher et combattre contre elle. Ça va l'occuper, elle essaiera de m'atteindre avec ses maléfices. Pendant ce temps, tu t'approches d'elle sans te faire remarquer et tu cataclysmes sa ceinture. Tu connais le mécanisme du cataclysme ? Tu auras cinq minutes avant de te détransformer, et tu ne devras toucher rien d'autre que l'objet que tu vises.

\- Ça va le faire ! confirma Alix.

\- Alors on y va !

Elles s'élancèrent vers le toit voisin et, du coin de l'œil, Ladybug s'assura que Blackyx était cette fois retombée impeccablement à côté d'elle. Blackyx semblait apprendre et comprendre vite, et les pouvoirs de Chat Noir étaient intuitifs. Elles s'en sortiraient, c'était une certitude. Au moment où Médée assemblait de nouveaux ingrédients pour créer un maléfice, Ladybug jeta son yoyo contre sa main, l'obligeant à les lâcher.

\- C'est dangereux de jouer à l'apprentie-sorcière ! lança-t-elle.

Médée se retourna vers elle.

\- Impudente. Moi, une apprentie-sorcière ? Je suis Médée et mon génie se fortifie dans le crime. J'ai troublé l'harmonie des mondes, j'ai changé l'ordre des saisons, et fait s'arrêter le soleil dans le ciel. Ceux qui voudront m'arrêter connaîtront ma fureur et périront comme tous mes autres ennemis !

\- Non ! s'écria Blackyx. Tu n'es pas cette Médée-là ! Ce n'est pas pour cette image d'elle que tu t'es toujours battue ! Tu as toujours avancé qu'elle était une victime innocente !

Médée sembla considérer ce que Blackyx venait de dire, faisant s'étonner Ladybug. Décidément, cette partenaire lui plaisait. Et si elle avait la moindre chance de résonner la personne akumatisée, alors peut-être qu'elle était véritablement la partenaire dont elle avait besoin pour ce combat. Lentement, Médée reprit :

\- Le nombre de fois qu'il a fallu raconter mon histoire, et chaque fois l'histoire s'est un peu modifiée, au point que je ne sais plus exactement moi-même ce qui m'est arrivé. Combien de fois ai-je vu leur rage envers autrui – envers moi – leur permettre d'atténuer leur peur ? Combien de fois les ai-je entendu affirmer que lorsque quelqu'un paraît aussi parfait et irréprochable que Médée, c'est qu'il y a au fond quelque chose de pourri ? Ils veulent voir une sauvage, une étrangère, soit…

Le regard noir de Médée au fond duquel valsait quelques étincelles dorées se releva vers elles, plus haineux que jamais.

\- Mais ils ne me verront pas diminuée !

Une boule de lumière jaillit de sa ceinture vers elles et Ladybug et Blackyx sautèrent chacune d'un côté pour l'éviter.

\- C'était bien joué, lança Ladybug, mais on revient au plan initial !

\- OK !

Blackyx partit sur le côté pour laisser le champ libre à Ladybug. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil son yoyo former un bouclier sur lequel le maléfice suivant s'écrasa. Elle tenta de la contourner mais, alors qu'elle créait un nouveau maléfice, le sortilège partit vers elle et non vers Ladybug. Elle sauta rapidement en l'air pour l'esquiver et soupira de soulagement en voyant le sort passer sous elle. Médée l'avait repérée également et Blackyx devrait faire attention à la direction que prendrait chacun de ses maléfices. Ladybug l'attaqua frontalement pour attirer à nouveau son attention vers elle et engagea le combat contre Médée, tentant d'atteindre sa ceinture avec son yoyo. Son adversaire esquivait et répliquait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse avoir une chance mais, au moins, elle s'était désintéressée de Blackyx. Celle-ci se tapit sur le sol pour se faire plus discrète et courut à quatre pattes vers son dos. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle se redressa et bondit vers la ceinture.

\- Cata…

Un choc violent dans le creux de son ventre la coupa dans son élan et la projeta au bord du toit, l'obligeant à s'agripper au sol pour ne pas basculer. Ladybug avait vu son action. Mais Médée ne s'occupait que d'elle. Qui est-ce qui avait attaqué Blackyx ? Elle parcourut le toit du regard et son souffle se coupa. Derrière Médée, Papillon se rapprochait de Blackyx, sa canne encore brandie après le coup qu'il lui avait porté pour la stopper. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il avait akumatisé Queen Bee. Mais c'était tellement prévisible, tellement tentant pour lui… Médée était puissante, rapide, et un seul de ses sorts suffirait à les immobiliser. Avec une Blackyx inexpérimentée, il était évident que sa présence leur assurerait la victoire, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre lui. D'un bond, elle s'élança entre Blackyx et lui pour lui faire face.

\- Occupe-toi de Médée, esquive ses attaques et cataclysme sa ceinture ! Je m'occupe de lui ! lança-t-elle à sa partenaire.

Elle aperçut Blackyx se redresser et repartir à l'assaut de Médée, la laissant seule face à Papillon. Lançant son yoyo en l'air, elle cria :

\- Lucky Charme !

Un masque rouge à points noirs retomba dans sa main, identique à celui que ses pouvoirs lui procuraient. Son regard parcourut le toit à la recherche d'indices. Mais rien. En quoi un masque de Ladybug l'aiderait à combattre Papillon ? Elle ne se posa pas la question longtemps, les indices arrivaient toujours en temps voulu. Elle l'accrocha à sa ceinture et para la première attaque de Papillon, sautant au-dessus de sa canne pour l'esquiver.

\- Tu penses vraiment résister longtemps, Ladybug ? Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de garder l'expérience de ton partenaire habituel…

\- On s'en sortira très bien sans lui, assura-t-elle. Tu as pris des risques en venant là. Quand j'aurais récupéré ton Miraculous, tout sera terminé.

\- Encore faut-il que tu y parviennes.

Il attaqua à nouveau frontalement en tentant de lui asséner un coup de canne, mais Ladybug sauta sur le côté et envoya son yoyo s'enrouler autour de la canne pour essayer de l'arracher. Elle y parvint et l'arme de Papillon vola à quelques mètres d'eux, mais, au même moment, son adversaire s'était élancé directement sur elle et il lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle roula pour s'éloigner de lui le temps de reprendre sa respiration pendant que sa canne revenait automatiquement vers lui. Elle revint à la charge. Un yoyo lancé vers lui qu'il esquiva, un coup de canne paré par le yoyo qui formait un bouclier devant elle. Les coups s'enchaînaient, trop rapidement pour qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie. Ses boucles d'oreilles sonnèrent une première fois et Papillon esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait que quatre minutes avant de se détransformer, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à gagner du temps. Elle tenta à nouveau de le désarmer mais il parait et contrattaquait à une vitesse qui l'empêchait de prendre des initiatives, la quasi-totalité de ses actions consistaient à se défendre et éviter les coups de canne ou de poings qu'il essayait de lui porter. Au moment où ses boucles d'oreilles sonnèrent une deuxième fois, un hurlement déchirant et terrifié résonna. Ils tournèrent la tête simultanément et Ladybug sentit une vague glacée la parcourir.

Alix était suspendue dans les airs au-dessus du sol, pétrifiée et contrôlée par un sort de Médée qui tenait le Miraculous du Chat Noir dans sa main. _Alix._ Comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnue, avec son assurance, son envie de l'aider et ses cheveux roses ? Papillon éclata d'un rire triomphant et rebaissa sa canne.

\- C'est terminé Ladybug. Ou bien tu me donnes ton propre Miraculous, ou bien Médée laissera ta partenaire faire un plongeon de vingt mètres de haut.

Ladybug était restée figée d'horreur devant la vision d'Alix suspendue dans le vide. Médée semblait attendre l'ordre de Papillon pour la relâcher. Devant son silence, Papillon reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que le vrai Chat Noir vienne te sortir de là ? Ou est-ce que tu doutes du fait que Médée soit capable de tuer une enfant ? Tu n'as plus d'échappatoire. Jette ton yoyo par terre, et donne-moi tes boucles d'oreilles.

\- Ladybug, intervint Médée. Ce crime abominable, je ne veux pas le commettre. Son seul crime, c'est de t'avoir pour partenaire, et surtout d'avoir Médée pour sœur. Accorde-lui une chance de vivre, avant que la vengeance ne m'appelle et que je ne sois obligée de lui obéir.

Ladybug parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la scène pour tenter de trouver une solution. Elle vit soudainement les indices de son Lucky Charme. Alix. Papillon. Elle-même. Le masque. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il y avait forcément autre chose. Sa respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'elle recherchait d'autres indices, d'autres solutions.

\- Très bien, j'en ai assez, conclut Papillon. Médée, lâche-la.

\- NON ! rugit Ladybug. Non, c'est bon. Tu as gagné.

Le sourire de Papillon s'élargit lorsque Ladybug laissa son yoyo tomber par terre dans un bruit mat. La main légèrement tremblante, elle saisit le masque accroché à sa ceinture et l'ajusta sur son visage, par-dessus celui de son costume. Elle sentait le sang tambouriner contre ses tempes de peur et de rage, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas trembler lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de Papillon. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui avant d'ordonner :

\- Repose-là.

Papillon fit un signe de tête à Médée qui ramena Alix sur le toit. A l'instant où celle-ci s'effondrait, libérée du maléfice, Papillon franchit la distance qui le séparait de Ladybug et l'empoigna violemment par le col de son costume. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de douleur et ferma les yeux instinctivement, mais la poigne se raffermit encore plus.

\- Ouvre les yeux ! ordonna Papillon. Je veux voir ton regard quand je te les prendrai !

Elle obéit dans un réflexe sous le ton autoritaire et tranchant et soutint le regard du Papillon dans lequel elle pouvait lire à la fois sa satisfaction et sa haine. Un frisson la parcourut mais elle s'efforça de ne pas bouger – et de trembler le moins possible – lorsque, de sa main libre, Papillon lui arracha ses boucles d'oreilles. Un éclair rose parcourut l'espace et, aussitôt, elle reprit son apparence habituelle. Sa veste noire, son tee-shirt blanc, son jean rose. Et un masque de Ladybug ajusté sur le visage comme dernier rempart pour protéger son identité.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que tu disais, tout à l'heure ? lança-t-il, son sourire triomphant plus large que jamais. Que tout serait fini quand tu m'aurais pris mon Miraculous ? Tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir un peu avant de parler. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à te cacher derrière un masque en carton trois minutes plus tard.

D'un geste, il la projeta violemment dans les airs. Elle percuta le toit de plein fouet quelques mètres plus loin et lâcha un cri sous la vague de douleur qui vrilla dans chaque membre de son corps. Lorsque la main d'Alix se posa sur son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, Papillon et Médée avaient disparu.

* * *

Papillon avait laissé ouvert le rideau de fer qui protégeait la fenêtre de son repère – il tenait à profiter de la luminosité pour savourer l'image des Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir dans le creux de sa main. Face à lui, une kwami rouge à points noirs semblait terrifiée et restait immobile tandis qu'un autre entièrement noir faisait le tour de la pièce.

\- Enfin… Les Miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat, ceux qui offrent le pouvoir de création et de destruction. Ceux qui, réunis, offrent un vœu à leur détenteur.

Une tablette était calée dans son autre main et il relut la page affichée dessus.

\- Le grimoire évoque le fait de faire boire aux kwamis de la création et de la destruction une potion particulière pour pouvoir formuler ce vœu. Larmes de joie, perles de tristesse… Tikki ! Que signifie ce charabia ? Cette liste d'ingrédients ne veut rien dire, qu'en est-il exactement ?

\- Je l'ignore, Maître… répondit Tikki avec appréhension.

\- Comment peux-tu l'ignorer ? Les kwamis connaissent les pouvoirs de leurs objets ? Nooroo m'avait tout expliqué sur le mien !

\- Nous connaissons les pouvoirs de base – la transformation, et le pouvoir principal que nous-mêmes nous possédons. Mais… Nous ignorons tout du contenu du grimoire et de sa signification…

\- Sa signification ne veut absolument rien dire ! Dis-moi quel est le secret pour activer vos pouvoirs réunis, je te l'ordonne !

Tikki se ratatina de terreur et une voix lança derrière lui :

\- Ce que Sucrette essaie de te dire, c'est qu'avoir nos Miraculous sans savoir interpréter le grimoire est à peu près aussi utile que d'avoir une tomme entière de fromage à raclette sans appareil chauffant !

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi ! rugit Papillon en se retournant vers Plagg. Je suis votre maître, désormais !

\- Maître ou pas, et moqueries ou pas, cela n'empêche pas que nous te disons la pure vérité, répondit Plagg. Nous ignorons tout de ce grimoire – justement au cas où quelqu'un qui ne serait pas digne de nous viendrait à nous posséder et voudrait nous forcer à révéler ses secrets.

\- Qu'appelles-tu quelqu'un indigne de vous ? Que faut-il faire pour être capable de comprendre ces instructions codées ?

\- Une vingtaine de camemberts affinés par jour me suffiraient pour te juger comme un porteur… Disons acceptable. Vingt de plus pour te juger digne. Ah, et des macarons à volonté pour Sucrette. Quant à être capable de le comprendre, tu ne vas pouvoir compter que sur toi-même. Tu possèdes déjà le grimoire déchiffré, tu n'espérais tout de même pas posséder le roquefort, le lait et la recette de la crémière ? Certains gardiens mettent une vie entière à comprendre les subtilités et indications de ce grimoire…

\- Maître Fû a disparu après qu'il ait cédé ses pouvoirs à Ladybug, et il est impossible qu'elle en ait percé les secrets, elle possède cette responsabilité depuis trop peu de temps ! Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de prendre un avion pour le Tibet afin d'obliger les autres gardiens qui ont réapparus dans le temple à me révéler leurs secrets ?

\- Si tu n'as pas peur de prendre le risque qu'ils te tombent dessus à cent contre un et te reprennent tes trois Miraculous… Moui, c'est la seule solution. D'ici là… Ils arrivent, ces camemberts et ces macarons ?

* * *

\- Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute, souffla Alix. J'aurais dû retrouver Chat Noir avant l'attaque de Médée.

Marinette ne répondit rien mais secoua vaguement la tête de droite à gauche pour lui faire comprendre son désaccord. Après leur défaite, elles s'étaient réfugiées chez Marinette, dans sa chambre. Le masque rouge avait suffi à protéger son identité contre Papillon, mais Alix n'avait mis que quelques secondes à reconnaître ses vêtements et sa voix. Si Marinette était restée silencieuse pendant le trajet du retour, son attitude commençait à inquiéter Alix. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, contre son oreiller, les bras repliés autour de ses genoux et le regard dans le vide, comme si elle ne réussissait pas à admettre ce qui venait d'arriver. Alix pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de phrases qu'elle avait prononcées depuis leur combat, le reste de ses réactions se limitant à des signes de tête ou des soupirs. Alix comprenait qu'elle puisse être abattue et elle tenta :

\- Il y a forcément un moyen de renverser la situation et de retrouver nos Miraculous ! On les retrouvera ! Tes boucles d'oreilles et ta kwami, on les ramènera ! C'est que passager, je te jure, on va se remettre, trouver un plan et tout arranger !

Marinette esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire devant son optimisme, mais son visage reprit quasiment aussitôt l'air abattu et insondable qu'elle avait depuis une heure.

\- Ça ne changera rien, répondit-elle. Tu connais mon identité, et personne ne doit la connaître. Même si on les retrouvait, je ne pourrais plus être Ladybug.

\- Juste parce que je suis au courant ? Mais… Mais ça ne change rien ! Je veux dire, je sais garder les secrets, et puis Paris a besoin de toi et…

Marinette avait subitement relevé la tête et regardait à présent Alix comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Alix haussa les sourcils de surprise mais finit par sembler rassurée de voir Marinette réagir. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Quoi, que Paris a besoin de toi ?

\- Non, avant.

\- Que ça ne changeait rien que je sois au courant ?

Marinette ne répondit même pas. Elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase. Elle venait d'une personne plus adulte, plus assurée, mais la voix et les intonations étaient les mêmes. _C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisie, MiniBug. Je sais garder les secrets._ Ses souvenirs remontèrent encore quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontrée et qu'elle s'était présentée. _Je suis l'héroïne de la dernière chance. Celle qui intervient quand même Ladybug et Chat Noir ont échoué._ Son regard se reposa sur Alix. Elle n'avait plus confié de Miraculous depuis que Maître Fû lui avait remis la Miracle Box, mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à prendre cette décision. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle savait qu'un jour, elle aurait à faire cela. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau et appuya sur deux boutons dissimulés sur une machine à coudre. Le socle de celle-ci bascula et fit apparaître la Miracle Box qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se saisit sans hésiter de la montre avant de se retourner vers Alix.

\- Alix Kubdel. Voici le Miraculous du lapin. Celui qui donne le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps. Sers-t-en avec sagesse. Deviens Bunnix, deviens cette héroïne de la dernière chance qui change le passé pour protéger le futur. Sors-nous de là.

Alix acquiesça en s'emparant de la montre qu'elle observa comme captivée. Celle-ci se mit à briller et un minuscule kwami blanc apparut à côté d'elle.

\- Fluff, à ton service ! Doit-on revivre demain, ou anticiper hier ? Est-ce qu'on peut vivre dès la semaine dernière la journée de l'année prochaine ?

Alix esquissa un sourire et releva la tête vers Marinette.

\- Dis… Tu es consciente que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas grand-chose de la Bunnix de 25 ans capable de sauver le monde ? Je ne connais rien de ce Miraculous. J'ai pas encore l'expérience nécessaire pour utiliser mon terrier plus d'une fois, ou pour tenir plus de cinq minutes sans me détransformer…

Marinette acquiesça.

\- Pour ton Miraculous, il y a une première fois à tout. Et pour le reste, tu as raison. On aura probablement besoin de plus d'une chance pour y arriver, confirma-t-elle en saisissant le Miraculous du serpent.

* * *

Blackyx acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé et Ladybug indiqua la super-vilaine à quelques mètres d'elles :

\- Elle sort tout ce dont elle a besoin pour créer ses maléfices de sa ceinture. Je suppose que l'akuma doit être dedans. Je vais m'approcher et combattre contre elle. Ça va l'occuper, elle essaiera de m'atteindre avec ses maléfices. Pendant ce temps, tu t'approches d'elle sans te faire remarquer et tu cataclysmes sa ceinture. Tu connais…

Ladybug s'interrompit soudainement en voyant un terrier temporel apparaître à côté d'elles et trois personnes en sortir. Elle identifia rapidement Bunnix – bien que plus jeune que celle qu'elle connaissait – et Vipérion, mais son regard resta fixé sur la troisième personne. Celle qui avait ses yeux, sa coiffure, ses vêtements, et un masque de Ladybug.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Blackyx. Attends, t'es la vraie Bunnix ou pas ?

\- La vraie. La toi dans une heure, quand le Papillon vous aura vaincues toutes les deux, oui, confirma Bunnix. Si vous y allez maintenant, vous allez vous faire prendre vos deux Miraculous. On est revenus ici pour recommencer le combat – avec plus d'une chance, cette fois-ci.

\- Il nous faut un plan, confirma Marinette. Vu que Blackyx n'est pas aussi expérimentée que Chat Noir, Papillon est intervenu lui-même et nous a eues. Mais cette fois, on saura qu'il va arriver, donc on peut le prendre par surprise.

Ladybug acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer comment elle avait pu se sentir après avoir été vaincue par le Papillon. Si une autre Ladybug – ou en l'occurrence, une Marinette – du futur revenait changer les choses, elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Vipérion se rapprocha de Marinette.

\- Reste en retrait, conseilla-t-il. Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, tu seras la cible la plus facile. Tu ne pourras pas sauter suffisamment haut et loin pour esquiver les sorts de Médée. Mais… Tu restes Ladybug, et tu restes le cerveau de l'équipe. Et tu es celle qui sait comment votre premier combat s'est passé. A chaque fois qu'on reviendra en arrière, je t'expose ce qui s'est passé, et tu auras plus de vision globale que nous pour décider de ce qu'i changer, ça te conviendrait ?

Marinette avait d'abord parut s'insurger contre l'idée de ne pas retourner au combat, mais elle finit par acquiescer. C'était Bunnix qui était allée le chercher et lui amener son Miraculous, pour protéger autant que possible son identité. Mais elle aurait dû se douter que ses vêtements et sa voix ne tromperaient pas Luka, il la connaissait trop bien. Pour autant, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire laissant deviner qu'il avait compris. Aucun, sauf son attitude habituelle calme, patiente et réconfortante qu'il avait toujours avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait raison. Sans pouvoirs, elle serait trop lente face à Médée ou au Papillon.

\- OK, confirma-t-elle. Donc… Blackyx était derrière Médée, prête à cataclysmer sa ceinture quand Papillon est arrivé. Ladybug… Je me suis interposée devant lui pour le combattre, et Blackyx s'est chargée de Médée. On va garder ce schéma-là pour l'instant. Papillon doit penser qu'il est en supériorité pour oser se pointer et qu'on puisse espérer lui prendre son Miraculous. Donc, au moment où Papillon arrive, Vipérion, tu rejoins Ladybug, et Bunnix, tu rejoins Blackyx. Comme ça on aura des duos qui se connaissent suffisamment pour être efficaces l'un avec l'autre. Ça va à tout le monde ?

\- Ça me va ! confirmèrent-ils tous en chœur.

\- Dans ce cas… Vipérion, c'est quand tu veux !

\- Seconde Chance ! lança-t-il en activant son Miraculous.

\- On y va ! s'écria Ladybug.

Elle allait prendre son élan pour sauter sur le toit voisin, mais fut coupée par Vipérion qui s'effondra à côté d'elle. Ladybug et Marinette le rattrapèrent instinctivement et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. Il était conscient, mais semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il tremblait d'épuisement et réussit à peine à prononcer :

\- Non… S'il te plaît, n'y va pas.

Marinette s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On a déjà recommencé, pas vrai ? Tu nous as ramenés à ce moment-là combien de fois ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter, répondit-il faiblement. Probablement un millier. Je… Je suis désolé. On a tout essayé, tout. Il n'y a pas de solutions…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Bunnix.

\- Ce combat, on l'a recommencé un millier de fois.

Son regard accrocha celui de Ladybug en reprenant :

\- Et je t'ai vue échouer tout autant de fois. J'ai vu Papillon te forcer à te rendre pour ne pas tuer Blackyx, je l'ai vu t'arracher tes boucles d'oreilles en plein combat, je l'ai vu te forcer à regarder Blackyx et Bunnix mourir sans que tu ne puisses rien faire, je l'ai vu te capturer et t'emmener avec lui, je l'ai vu te jeter dans le vide sans ton yoyo ni la moindre chance pour toi de te rattraper. S'il te plaît… N'y va pas. On a tout essayé, toutes les combinaisons, tous les duos, de les attaquer ensemble l'un après l'autre… On a toujours échoué. Il n'y a pas de solutions. Ce combat, il était perdu avant même d'être commencé. Alors… Arrêtons ici. Ne me demande pas de te voir souffrir encore une fois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Vipérion, sourit Marinette. Tu as déjà été extra. Si tu me dis qu'on a tout essayé, je te crois. Ce n'est pas rassurant, bien sûr… Mais je te crois. On s'arrête là.

\- Alors ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Blackyx. Qu'on ferait mieux de se rendre rapidement ?

\- Pas nécessairement, répondu Bunnix. Vipérion a dit que ce combat était perdu avant d'être commencé. Et… C'est pas faux. On est revenues trop tard dans le passé. Comme dans ce film où le mec retourne dans le passé des dizaines de fois pour empêcher sa copine de souffrir, avant de comprendre que la solution pour qu'elle soit heureuse était des années plus tôt. C'est pareil ici. Laissez-moi nourrir mon kwami. Et je repars à l'instant où on a commis l'erreur initiale qui nous a plombés.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, nota Ladybug. Je viens avec toi.

Bunnix eut un air hésitant et répondit :

\- Ne m'en veux pas, c'est pas contre toi. Mais… J'ai ce Miraculous depuis une heure. Je ne maîtrise pas encore les voyages temporels et encore moins leurs conséquences. Toi et moi on vient de deux espaces-temps différents, et on va partir pour un troisième. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui arrivera quand on aura tout réparé.

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête Marinette et Vipérion avant de reprendre :

\- Eux, ils viennent du même endroit – enfin, du même moment – que moi. Toi, tu es déjà sur ta ligne temporelle normale. Il vaut mieux qu'un maximum de personnes reste dans leur propre espace-temps. Tant pis si on doit perdre cinq minutes pour que je nourrisse mon kwami à chaque fois. Tant que je ne maîtriserai pas ces pouvoirs, je refuse de prendre des risques. Si Vipérion n'est plus en état de repartir, alors le mieux à faire, c'est qu'on le ramène chez nous, dans notre présent. Après ça, on repart toutes les deux plus tôt dans le passé.

Ses explications firent tomber une seconde de silence, mais Ladybug fut la première à approuver :

\- C'est toi la maîtresse du temps, Bunnix. Gère-le comme tu le préfères.

Les autres acquiescèrent également et Bunnix s'éloigna pour se détransformer et nourrir Fluff. Elle revint quelques secondes après, et Marinette aida Vipérion à se relever.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Ce n'est que des courbatures. Et l'épuisement de mille combats d'affilés. Rien de grave.

Elle le soutint cependant et Ladybug lança :

\- Bonne chance !

\- Merci. D'ici qu'on répare tout et que cette ligne temporelle n'existe plus… Restez à l'abri.

Bunnix fit réapparaître un terrier et ils disparurent tous les trois dedans. Ils atterrirent sur le toit à nouveau vide et Bunnix proposa à Marinette :

\- Reste ici. Je ne pourrais pas à la fois aider Vipérion et te porter. Et ça reste un endroit relativement sûr pour que personne ne remarque les terriers. Je reviens tout de suite.

Marinette acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais se retourna vers Luka.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Mes courbatures et mon désespoir n'existeront plus quand tu auras tout arrangé, confirma-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis surtout désolé d'avoir été inutile.

\- Inutile ? s'exclama Marinette. Tu m'as sauvé la vie un millier de fois et tu as eu le courage d'arrêter plutôt que de t'obstiner jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus la force de nous ramener… Tu as été exceptionnel, je te le jure. Ne t'en veux pas. Repose-toi. On va tout réparer je te le promets.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Marinette. Si tu me dis que cette fois-ci, tu vas gagner, alors je te crois. S'il y a une personne sur terre capable de résoudre cette situation, c'est toi. Mais… Quand tout sera fini… Je suppose que j'oublierai aussi ton identité ?

\- Si on réussit, oui… Dès qu'on aura vaincu Médée et que j'aurais tout réparé, ce combat-là n'aura jamais existé. Et la révélation de mon identité non plus.

Vipérion parut ennuyé mais finit par sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. En fait… C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Sans ton Miraculous, tu étais Marinette et tu as pensé à moi, et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'en suis touché et à quel point ça suffit à considérer que je suis le gars le plus heureux sur terre. Mais… Ce n'est pas à moi que Ladybug doit penser en premier. Fonce. Retourne le chercher. Récupère ton Miraculous. Et sors-nous de là comme tu le fais tout le temps.

Marinette lui rendit son sourire et enlaça les doigts de Vipérion dans les siens.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci un millier de fois.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et conclut :

\- Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Fais attention à toi. Et ne t'en veux pas surtout.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avec un sourire apaisé et lui adressa un signe de main avant que Bunnix ne le soutienne pour qu'ils s'éloignent de toit en toit. Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que sa partenaire ne la rejoigne.

\- Prête à tout recommencer ?

\- Prête.

\- Alors c'est parti ! Retour vers le passé. Terrier ! lança-t-elle.

Un trou temporel s'ouvrit devant elle et elles plongèrent toutes les deux dedans. Elles atterrirent sur le même toit.

\- Je nous ai ramenées une heure avant l'événement à changer, ce sera pas de trop. Viens !

Marinette s'accrocha à Bunnix qui l'emmena à travers les toits de Paris. Elles atterrirent au sommet d'un théâtre et, devant celui-ci, Marinette s'aperçut elle-même assise sur un banc en train de parler avec Luka. Elle resta figée de surprise quelques secondes avant que Bunnix n'ordonne :

\- Reste ici. Marinette… Tu ne vas pas tarder à entrer dans le théâtre et personne ne doit vous voir toutes les deux ensembles. J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Bunnix se glissa à travers une fenêtre du théâtre et atterrit dans les coulisses. Elle se faufila rapidement jusqu'à leur loge dans laquelle elle entra pendant qu'elle entendait la conclusion d'Adrien.

\- _… Seigneurs, ne blâmez point ce faible et vain sujet, et ne le prenez que pour un songe : Si vous faites grâce, nous corrigerons. Et comme je suis un honnête Puck, si nous avons le bonheur immérité d'échapper cette fois à la langue du serpent, nous ferons mieux avant peu, ou tenez Puck pour un menteur. Ainsi ; bonne nuit à tous. Prêtez-moi le secours de vos mains si nous sommes amis et Robin vous dédommagera quelque jour._

Elle referma la porte de la loge derrière elle et inspecta rapidement le sol. Rien. Tant mieux, ça lui faciliterait la tâche. Elle se tapit dans un coin et attendit.

Adrien entra. Il se débarrassa des branchages qui recouvraient ses bras et, au moment où il se débarrassa de ceux à sa droite, une bague argentée roula par terre. Elle eut une seconde d'étonnement avant de se ressaisir.

\- Adrien !

Il sursauta violemment et s'étonna :

\- Bunnix ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je sauve le futur, répondit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser sa bague. Tu as fait tomber ça.

Adrien eut une exclamation surprise et horrifiée, et vérifia que la bague n'était effectivement plus autour de son doigt.

\- Merci… murmura-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- Tu me remercieras en vainquant Médée dans deux heures. Je file, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Elle sortit de la loge et disparut dans les coulisses en frôlant les murs pour ne pas se faire repérer par Juleka et Alix qui arrivaient.

* * *

Marinette regarda Bunnix disparaître dans les loges et se tapit sur le toit. Quelques mètres plus bas, Luka et elle-même se levèrent et entrèrent dans le théâtre. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et attendit.

Un mouvement en bas attira son regard. Au bout de la rue, une limousine noire tournait et mettait son clignotant pour se garer devant le théâtre. Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation. Elle n'était pas censée changer autre chose, elles ne venaient que chercher Chat Noir… Mais l'occasion était trop belle, et elle était ressortie du théâtre beaucoup plus tard… Impossible qu'elles se croisent. D'un geste, elle rangea dans sa poche son masque de Ladybug et se précipita vers un escalier de secours. Elle dévala les marches et arriva devant l'entrée du théâtre au moment où la limousine s'arrêtait. Nathalie et le Gorille en descendirent et Marinette les salua :

\- Oh bonjour ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

\- Bien sûr, Marinette, confirma Nathalie. Nous venons chercher Adrien, Monsieur Damoclès nous a informés qu'il était ici.

\- Adrien ? Ici ? s'étonna Marinette. Bien sûr que non ! Il voulait faire l'atelier de théâtre, oui, mais son père ne l'y a pas autorisé… Monsieur Damoclès oublie toujours tout, il a dû rester sur le fait qu'Adrien participait et oublier l'interdiction de son père… Non, il doit être au collège, en salle de permanence. La sortie est dans vingt minutes, vous avez pile le temps d'y aller ! Vous verrez, il sera là-bas !

Nathalie parut hésiter quelques instants mais elle finit par acquiescer.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie Marinette.

Elle fit demi-tour en même temps que le Gorille et ils remontèrent dans la limousine qui s'engagea dans les rues de Paris. Adrien sortit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Adrien ! lança-t-elle.

\- Marinette ? Je croyais… s'étonna-t-il en regardant vers le théâtre. Par où tu es sortie ?

\- Peu importe. Nathalie et ton garde du corps étaient là, ils étaient venus te chercher. Je les ai convaincus que tu étais au collège, mais il faut que tu y sois avant eux. A cette heure-là, avec les bouchons dans Paris et toi à pied, c'est peut-être possible.

\- C'est carrément possible, confirma Adrien, je connais des raccourcis. Merci ! Je te revaudrai ça !

Il partit en courant et s'engagea dans une ruelle déserte pendant que Marinette remontait sur le toit par l'escalier de secours et rejoignait Alix sur le toit. Elle s'était détransformée pendant que Fluff grignotait une carotte. Alix semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Marinette demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me demande… On n'a plus rien à faire à part attendre l'attaque de Médée, d'ici une heure. Mais… Je la connais. C'est Médéa, ma belle-sœur, qui a été akumatisée. Et… En fait, je savais ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec son directeur de mémoire, elle écrivait sur le sujet de Médée et de la version de Christa Wolf. Avant qu'elle parte à ce rendez-vous… J'ai aperçu ses emails. Son directeur lui en avait envoyé un pour pointer les problèmes de sa méthode. Mais Med' est… C'est Med'. Impulsive, déterminée, et pas du genre à lâcher quand elle a une idée en tête. Elle était partie dans une véritable croisade pour réhabiliter Médée, et un email et quelques discussions pour lui signifier qu'on n'attend pas ça d'un travail de mémoire ont dû lui passer par-dessus la tête. Du coup, je suppose que quand il lui a dit en face tout ce qui n'allait pas, ça lui a fait l'effet d'une claque et elle a été akumatisée. Mais moi… Moi j'aurais pu la raisonner. Si j'avais osé aborder le sujet de l'email avant qu'elle ne parte… C'est la copine de mon frangin, elle est comme ma sœur, je sais que j'aurais réussi à lui faire comprendre sans la blesser si j'avais osé le faire et si j'avais tout de suite trouvé les mots pour ça. Ne pas rendre son Miraculous à Chat Noir était la première erreur et elle est réparée. Je me demande si on ne peut pas réparer la seconde en allant voir Médéa et en lui disant tout ce que j'aurais dû lui dire avant qu'elle ne parte de l'appartement.

Marinette posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu sais. On ne peut pas réparer ça, pas sans débarquer dans ton appartement devant une autre Alix. Et puis… On sait à quoi on pourrait échapper mais on ne sait pas ce qu'on récupérera à la place. Si ta belle-sœur n'est pas akumatisée en Médée, qui d'autre le sera, avec quels pouvoirs ? On n'en sait rien. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce combat, on a une longueur d'avance parce qu'on sait ce qui va nous tomber dessus. Ne renonçons pas à cet avantage. Médéa, on la ramènera, et puis on discutera de Médée avec elle. Comme on l'a toujours fait avec les autres akumatisés.

Alix la regarda d'un regard incertain et demanda :

\- Comment tu fais pour relativiser autant ? Pour accepter les erreurs des autres ?

\- J'en fais aussi. Pourquoi tu crois que la Miracle Box est chez moi ? Un jour, j'ai été voir l'ancien gardien en oubliant de me détransformer. Papillon m'avait suivie. Il a capturé Maître Fû et voulait le torturer pour le forcer à révéler mon identité et celle de Chat Noir. Il a résisté pendant un moment mais, quand il a senti qu'il était sur le point de craquer, il m'a légué tous ses pouvoirs et tous ses souvenirs de gardien. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, pas même de son nom et encore moins des Miraculous ou de Ladybug. J'ai beau savoir qu'à présent il est heureux et qu'il peut enfin vivre librement sans avoir à se cacher… Je regretterai toujours ce moment où mes pensées étaient obnubilées par quelque chose et où j'ai donc oublié de me détransformer. Seulement… Regretter ne change pas la situation. Avancer et faire ce qu'on peut pour limiter les dégâts de nos erreurs, si.

Alix acquiesça lentement et Marinette posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, Alix. Tu as vu comme moi celle que tu deviendras dans dix ans ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il est possible de devenir une héroïne aussi classe et sûre d'elle sans faire parfois quelques erreurs ? L'important, c'est d'en tirer des leçons. Allons-y. On a un combat à gagner.

Alix lui rendit son sourire et elle répondit :

\- OK. Allons-y. Fluff, transforme-moi !

Marinette s'accrocha à elle et elles revinrent sur le toit où elles étaient arrivées quelques minutes plus tôt. Au même moment, au niveau du sol, Médée sortait du bâtiment de la fac de lettres et immobilisait les passants face à elle. Elle s'envola au niveau du toit voisin et Marinette et Bunnix se tapirent derrière une cheminée.

\- Vous… Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent subitement. Ladybug était face à elles, le regard légèrement méfiant. Marinette se redressa.

\- Je suis toi. Toi dans quelques heures. J'ai échoué contre Médée, et j'ai donné son Miraculous à Bunnix pour qu'on remonte le temps et qu'on change l'issue du combat.

Le regard de Ladybug restait méfiant. Lentement, Marinette prit une inspiration et se lança dans le récit détaillé des événements. Médée, l'arrivée de Blackyx, le combat, leur échec, le retour dans le temps au début du combat, Vipérion qui s'effondrait d'avoir trop essayé, le retour dans le temps pour rendre son Miraculous à Chat Noir. A la fin de son récit, Ladybug avait perdu son air méfiant. Elle semblait juste complètement décomposée.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu as déjà échoué ce combat un millier de fois ?

Elle acquiesça et Ladybug soupira. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de paraître se résigner. Elle s'accroupit derrière la cheminée et retira ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Marinette en voyant Ladybug se transformer en une copie conforme d'elle-même.

Celle qui était Ladybug quelques secondes plus tôt lui tendit ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Je ne connais pas Médée. Ni ses pouvoirs, ni ses entourloupes. Si tu as échoué un millier de fois, alors je n'ai pas la moindre chance de l'avoir pour mon premier combat contre elle. Toi, en revanche… Peut-être que la mille et unième sera la bonne ?

Marinette resta dubitative quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Merci.

Elle mit les boucles d'oreilles et Tikki apparut devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le regard de Tikki oscilla entre les deux Marinette, mais seule celle qui portait les boucles sourit :

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Tikki. Tu m'as manquée. Transforme-moi !

Elle savoura plus que jamais la transformation et la vision de son costume sur elle. En voyant Médée rapetisser en une seule attaque un flot de passants au sol qui essayaient de s'enfuir, Ladybug se redressa. Elle eut cependant une seconde d'hésitation et se tourna vers Marinette.

\- Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je te jure que j'espère que la mille et unième sera la bonne. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… Si Bunnix, Chat Noir et moi nous sommes vaincus… N'interviens pas directement ici. N'essaie pas de nous sauver. Retourne à la maison, prends le Miraculous du lapin et retrouve l'autre Alix qui doit être restée chez elle pour recommencer à nouveau. D'ici là reste à l'abri. Si on échoue, tu seras notre dernière chance.

\- Compris, approuva Marinette. Tu peux compter sur moi. Bonne chance !

\- Merci. Prête Bunnix ?

\- On n'attend pas Chat Noir ? s'étonna celle-ci.

\- Pas la peine. On sait que rien ne l'empêche plus d'arriver, c'est le principal. Il a toujours été là au bon moment.

Bunnix se redressa également et elles s'élancèrent ensemble pour sauter sur le toit voisin, face à Médée. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire :

\- Ladybug. Quand j'aurais livré ton Miraculous à Papillon, plus rien ne m'empêchera d'exposer ma magie face au monde. Ils reconnaîtront mes talents de magicienne.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Bunnix. Quand tu les auras ensorcelés, pétrifiés, rapetissés ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas l'image de Médée pour laquelle tu t'es toujours battue !

\- Ils m'y ont forcée ! Il n'y a pas de monde, pas d'époque où j'aurais ma place ! La sauvage, l'étrangère, c'est ainsi qu'ils me nommaient. Je suis Médée, la magicienne, l'infanticide, puisque c'est cela que vous voulez !

D'un geste, Médée fit apparaître un sortilège en mélangeant des substances tirées de sa ceinture et le jeta vers Ladybug qui tentait de la contourner pendant qu'Alix lui parlait. Surprise par sa volteface, Ladybug n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais, une seconde avant que le sort ne l'atteigne, un éclair noir se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Elle ferma les yeux sous le choc et les rouvrit pour découvrir Chat Noir, allongé sur elle.

\- Hmm, salutations ma Lady !

Elle pouvait percevoir les ronronnements intuitifs de celui-ci à son contact mais, peut-être pour la première fois, elle n'en prit pas ombrage. Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Salut Chaton. Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant. Je devrais te sauver d'une magicienne plus souvent !

Elle sauta également sur ses jambes et refit face à Médée aux côtés de Chat Noir.

\- Contente-toi d'être toi-même, ajouta-t-elle. Ça me suffit amplement.

Médée jeta un autre sortilège vers eux mais Ladybug le bloqua avec son yoyo pendant que Chat Noir s'élançait vers elle. Elle para le coup porté par sa barre de fer et tenta de riposter, mais le yoyo de Ladybug s'enroula autour de sa ceinture. Elle tenta de l'arracher mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Médée se dégagea du yoyo en un geste et repoussa Ladybug de quelques centimètres en arrière.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'étonna-t-elle, on dirait que la ceinture fait partie de son costume ! Comment on fait pour la casser et libérer l'akuma ?

\- Avec la bonne vieille méthode ! répondit Chat Noir. Couvre-moi !

Chat Noir s'éloigna pendant que Ladybug et Bunnix courraient à nouveau frontalement vers elle. Le parapluie déplié de Bunnix les protégèrent contre une nouvelle volée de sortilèges et masqua le yoyo de Ladybug lancé vers elle à pleine vitesse. Médée parvint cependant à l'esquiver et, d'un geste, sa main se referma sur le poignet de Ladybug et la projeta sur Chat Noir qui tentait de s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Ils s'effondrèrent par terre l'un sur l'autre et, si Chat Noir avait brièvement grimacé en étant écrasé par le poids de Ladybug, il esquissa rapidement un sourire :

\- Décidément, on en arrive toujours au même point. A croire que nous sommes félins pour l'autre !

Bunnix avait battu en retraite pour se mettre hors de portée des attaques de Médée. Ladybug et Chat Noir se redressèrent et Ladybug soupira :

\- On va avoir besoin d'un peu plus de chance. Lucky Charme !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle refusa de lever les yeux pour voir l'objet qui allait tomber. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir encore une fois sa solution de la dernière chance lui faire comprendre qu'elle était perdue – et lui donner la seule chose qui pouvait limiter les dégâts de sa défaite. Mais, à la place d'un masque, une photo tomba dans sa main. La photo représentait une femme semblable à Médée, sans robe blanche ni ceinture contenant des armes, mais en compagnie d'Alix et de son frère. La photo ne montrait que leurs visages et le haut de leurs corps, mais on distinguait derrière eux une plage et la mer. Elle parcourut du regard l'espace autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur Bunnix, à l'opposé du toit par rapport à eux. Chat Noir avait vu la photo et comprit :

\- Rejoins-là, je te fais une ouverture.

Chat Noir brandit sa barre de métal en se ruant à nouveau vers Médée, slalomant et sautant trop vite pour que ses sortilèges puissent l'atteindre. Ladybug partit en courant de l'autre côté et rejoignit Bunnix en lui tendant la photo.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire de ça ?

Un cri surpris attira son attention et elle tourna les yeux pour voir Chat Noir être projeté dans les airs et atterrir durement quelques mètres plus loin. Médée préparait déjà un autre sortilège, et Ladybug laissa la photo dans la main de Bunnix pour s'élancer devant son partenaire. Son yoyo tournoyant à toute vitesse les protégea de la boule de lumière jetée vers eux et Chat Noir se redressa.

\- Je t'en dois une, ma Lady. Tu as une idée ?

\- Pas encore.

Elle leva les yeux vers Bunnix qui continuait de regarder la photo. Elle la reconnaissait. Elle avait été prise lors de leurs vacances en Grèce, un an plus tôt. Son regard se posa sur Médéa, à la fois si semblable et si différente de la super-vilaine face à elle. Une pince qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière au lieu du ruban blanc qui les relevait, un débardeur dos-nu noir au lieu de la robe blanche, un sourire resplendissant et un air heureux au lieu de la décharge de haine et de colère face à elle. Un seul détail était identique. Son collier. Elle se souvenait que sa belle-sœur lui avait expliqué qu'il symbolisait sa passion pour Médée, qu'il contenait une poudre de plante qui lui était fréquemment associée.

\- Mais oui… souffla-t-elle.

Elle accrocha la photo à sa ceinture et s'élança vers Ladybug et Chat Noir qui tentaient désespérément de parer les attaques de la super-vilaine. Le Miraculous de Ladybug sonna deux fois de suite et Bunnix nota que celle-ci paraissait s'épuiser. Ses attaques étaient moins rapides, moins ciblées et elle reculait de plus en plus souvent face aux assauts de Médée. L'espace d'un instant, elle se fit la remarque que, si cette Ladybug avait l'avantage de connaître Médée, l'autre Marinette qui lui avait cédé ses boucles d'oreilles aurait eu plus de forces, elle n'aurait pas eu à supporter la fatigue existante d'un combat perdu et de plusieurs heures vécues en double dans la journée. Chat Noir tentait tant bien que mal de la protéger quand le peu de réflexes de Ladybug ne lui suffisaient pas à se défendre elle-même, mais cela l'empêchait de s'éloigner d'elle pour attaquer frontalement Médée. En un saut, Bunnix se plaça entre Médée et eux et utilisa son parapluie pour dévier ses attaques, leur offrant quelques secondes de répit.

\- On fait fausse route depuis le début ! lança Bunnix. L'akuma, il n'est pas dans sa ceinture, il est dans son collier !

\- OK ! répondit Ladybug. J'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant de me détransformer, il faut attaquer une fois pour toutes !

\- Alors fonce ! répondit Bunnix. Je te couvre !

Bunnix s'élança vers Médée en tentant de lui asséner un coup de parapluie, mais celle-ci sautait et esquivait ses attaques trop vite. Cependant, Bunnix avait retenu son attention et elle ne se tourna que trop tard vers Ladybug qui s'était ruée vers elle. En un saut, sa main se referma sur son collier et l'arracha de son cou au moment où Médée envoyait vers elle un sortilège qui la frappa en plein ventre. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et la projeta dans les airs, complètement inanimée.

\- NON ! hurla Bunnix.

Avant que le corps de Ladybug n'ait atteint le sol, le collier s'échappa de sa main et Médée se précipita pour le rattraper. Un coup de parapluie de Bunnix la stoppa net et la projeta en arrière pendant que Chat Noir s'élançait en hurlant :

\- Cataclysme !

Sa main se posa sur le collier qui se volatilisa en miettes, mais il ne ralentit pas avant de s'arrêter sous Ladybug pour la rattraper dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'entends ma Lady ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle difficilement. Ça va aller.

Chat Noir l'aida à s'asseoir tout en la maintenant et Ladybug lança son yoyo vers l'akuma qui s'était échappé du collier. Un papillon blanc en ressortit et s'éloigna dans les airs. Le yoyo de Ladybug retomba sur le sol quand elle le lâcha, vidée de ses forces et luttant pour respirer normalement.

\- C'est fini, souffla Chat Noir. Tu as été extra.

\- On a été extras, corrigea-t-elle en un souffle. Je... On y serait pas arrivées sans toi.

\- Tu es touchante, ma Lady. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas pris un coup sur la tête dans le combat ?

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, et Ladybug sentit sa tête tomber contre Chat Noir pendant que Bunnix les rejoignait.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. J'ai mal aux côtes et je suis épuisée, mais je péterai la forme quand j'aurais tout réparé. Bien joué. A tous les deux.

Leurs trois poings se heurtèrent brièvement. Bunnix tendit la photo que Ladybug saisit, mais elle eut une seconde d'hésitation. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la cheminée du toit voisin, où elle aperçut la Marinette qui lui avait confié ses boucles d'oreilles. Celle-ci lui adressa un léger signe de tête affirmatif avec un sourire tranquille, comme pour lui confirmer que c'était effectivement la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire pour tout arranger. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lança la photo en l'air.

\- Miraculous Ladybug !

Une nuée de coccinelles balayèrent le ciel, libérant les passants frappés par Médée et faisant disparaître Marinette. Le voyage dans le temps n'avait plus eu lieu, elle était redevenue la seule Ladybug – et la seule détentrice du Miraculous de la coccinelle. Il n'y avait eu qu'un combat contre Médée, celui-ci, un combat où Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient été ensemble et unis, et donc beaucoup trop redoutables pour que Papillon envisage d'intervenir en personne. La douleur dans ses côtes disparut et elle se redressa. Devant elle, Alix s'était détransformée.

\- Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- On a tout réparé depuis le début, expliqua Ladybug. Notre défaite contre Papillon n'a jamais eu lieu. L'obtention de ton Miraculous non plus. Mais… Tu restes Bunnix. L'héroïne de la dernière chance qui nous a sauvés. Tu sais où venir le récupérer, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Compte sur moi ! répondit Alix.

Elle se détourna vers Médéa, quelques mètres plus loin, qui était tombée à genoux sur le sol, l'air complètement désorientée.

\- Ça va Méd' ?

\- Alix ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien de grave. Tu as été akumatisée. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

Alix l'aida à se relever. Le Miraculous de Ladybug sonna quatre fois et Chat Noir sourit :

\- File. Je les ramène chez elles.

\- Merci. A la prochaine !

* * *

\- Ça s'est arrangé ? Avec ton partenaire de sport ? demanda Luka.

\- Oui ! assura Marinette. Tu avais raison, quand on prend un peu de recul sur la situation, c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus facile de relativiser. On a des différents mais… Notre équipe reste la meilleure possible.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne connais pas ce gars… Mais dans un sens, je l'admire un peu, nota Luka.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… J'ai réfléchi un peu plus à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Sur le fait que vous aviez failli perdre la partie et qu'il continuait à foncer dans le tas quand même. Au final vous avez quand même gagné. Dans une situation pareille, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu autant de sang-froid que lui à te voir en difficulté. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que vous puissiez gagner et… C'est peut-être la meilleure marque de confiance qu'il puisse t'apporter ?

Marinette réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un léger hochement de tête.

\- Oui, sans doute. Merci en tout cas. Je ne suis pas censée t'embêter avec toutes ces histoires.

\- Tu ne m'embêtes jamais Marinette. Tu es beaucoup trop exceptionnelle pour que j'accepte en toute conscience de te laisser souffrir d'une situation sans faire ce que je peux pour y mettre fin. Et puis, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- Tu en as fait beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, assura Marinette.

Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui tout en continuant à marcher et la main de Luka se glissa dans la sienne dans un geste apaisant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant de passer devant une librairie où des affiches et une succession de livres identiques dans la vitrine annonçaient une nouvelle sortie. Luka désigna la vitrine et demanda :

\- C'est le bouquin de la sœur d'Alix, non ?

\- C'est sa belle-sœur. Mais oui, c'est le sien. En parallèle de son mémoire où elle s'efforçait de confronter toutes les versions, elle a écrit un livre pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait à ajouter de nouveau, son point de vue personnel sur le sujet qui n'avait pas sa place dans ses travaux de master. Elle a fait pas mal de comparatifs entre Médée et ce qu'on sait de sa colère terrifiante, et notre époque avec la décharge de rage des akumatisés. Alix m'en a fait lire quelques extraits et… En fait, elle conclut juste que Médée est ni plus ni moins une humaine comme les autres, sujette à des accès de colère aussi soudains que destructeurs, sans pour autant que cela ne renie ses capacités en magie ou ses connaissances. Juste une humaine à part entière, comme n'importe qui d'autre, avec des qualités, des défauts, et des sentiments.

\- C'est peut-être la plus belle réhabilitation qu'il était possible de faire sur elle, non ?

\- Médéa en semblait convaincue, et je dois avouer que ses extraits sont touchants. Elle a mis tellement de cœur dans cet ouvrage, on sent son enthousiasme et sa passion à travers ses mots. Elle est super agréable à lire, et surtout convaincante. Il n'y a pas de raison que son livre ne soit pas un véritable succès, il était attendu de pied ferme avant même sa sortie.

Luka acquiesça d'un hochement de tête convaincu et ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Tu joues ce soir ?

\- Non, Rose a eu un empêchement pour demain. Du coup je l'ai laissée jouer Hermia ce soir et je prendrai sa place demain. Ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi. Et j'ai accumulé pas mal de fatigue ces derniers jours, j'espère faire au moins une bonne nuit avant de jouer pour la première fois.

\- Je vais vraiment regretter de n'avoir pu me libérer pour aucune des représentations.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir bafouiller ou bâiller sur scène ? sourit Marinette.

\- Je tiens à te voir telle que tu es tout le temps : Impressionnante, déterminée, prête à tout pour aider les autres. Claire comme une note de musique et sincère comme la plus belle des mélodies.

Marinette avait brièvement rougi en entendant les mots de Luka. Des mots qu'il lui avait déjà dits longtemps auparavant, après sa propre akumatisation. A une époque où elle n'avait pas su comment réagir face à cette déclaration. Elle réalisa à cet instant à quel point ses sentiments avaient évolué depuis ce jour-là, quelques mois plus tôt. A quel point aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus envie de bafouiller ou de rougir ou de baisser les yeux devant ses mots. A quel point elle avait juste envie de rester proche de lui et de continuer à entendre ses mots et sa voix qui la rassuraient et la faisaient se sentir mieux peu importe les circonstances. Sa main se resserra autour de celle de Luka.

* * *

\- … _Seigneurs, ne blâmez point ce faible et vain sujet, et ne le prenez que pour un songe : Si vous faites grâce, nous corrigerons. Et comme je suis un honnête Puck, si nous avons le bonheur immérité d'échapper cette fois à la langue du serpent, nous ferons mieux avant peu, ou tenez Puck pour un menteur. Ainsi ; bonne nuit à tous. Prêtez-moi le secours de vos mains si nous sommes amis et Robin vous dédommagera quelque jour._

Le théâtre retentit en applaudissements pendant que le rideau se refermait devant Marc. Au-dessus des spectateurs, seules deux personnes s'étaient glissées sur le balcon pour assister à la pièce. Elles restèrent assises et n'applaudirent pas pour ne pas se faire remarquer – la lucarne au niveau du toit était le seul accès ouvert qui leur avait permis d'accéder ici – mais l'un d'eux esquissa un sourire :

\- C'était cool. Tu as aimé ?

\- Oui, confirma Ladybug, c'était sympa. Tu as eu une bonne idée en proposant qu'on aille voir cette pièce de collégiens ensemble.

\- J'en avais entendu du bien, je savais que ce serait une valeur sûre.

Un silence tomba entre eux et Ladybug perçut l'air intimidé de Chat Noir.

\- Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose, non ? Tu ne m'as pas proposé de venir juste pour me faire connaître Shakespeare ?

\- Oui, admit-il. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. Quand tu es venue me parler du combat contre Médée et de ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Blackyx, puis Bunnix. Sur le coup j'étais sur le choc mais… Il y a une question qui me reste dans la tête. Je voulais savoir… Si Blackyx et toi vous aviez vaincu Médée la première fois. Est-ce que vous auriez quand même essayé de me retrouver pour me rendre ma bague ?

Ladybug réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Oui. J'étais toujours en colère contre toi mais… Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de faire équipe avec Blackyx. Si j'avais eu un moyen de te rendre ta bague rapidement, on serait venues te retrouver directement.

Chat Noir acquiesça lentement.

\- Merci. Je… Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état je devais être en réalisant chez moi que je n'avais plus ma bague et… Enfin. Merci d'être revenue me chercher.

\- On est une équipe. Ladybug et Chat Noir n'existeraient pas l'un sans l'autre, j'en ai eu la preuve lors de ce combat.

Elle se blottit légèrement contre lui. Devant eux, le rideau se fermait et les spectateurs commençaient à se lever et sortir. Bientôt, ils devraient en faire autant, se relever, ressortir sur la lucarne, faire une dernière course sur les toits de Paris avant de se séparer jusqu'à la prochaine attaque. Bientôt. Pour l'instant, bouger d'ici était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ces quelques secondes de calme qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son partenaire avant de reprendre :

\- Peu importe ce qui t'arrivera. Je reviendrai toujours te chercher.

* * *

**_Avant toute chose, merci d'avoir lu et d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, et Milou, j'espère sincèrement que ça t'a plu._**

**_A présent, quelques disclaimers, références et remerciements :_**

**_Le titre, le résumé, et le film vaguement évoqué sur les retours vers le passé viennent du film L'Effet Papillon, qui est une véritable pépite, et dont la phrase d'accroche est "Je reviendrai te chercher" (I will come back for you, en VO). J'ai toujours été fan de cette phrase et du double-sens qu'elle a dans le film, et j'ai été heureuse de les trouver quand, à la recherche d'un titre, j'hésitais entre "Médée" ou "Bunnix : Les Origines" tout en me disant "Mais je veux pas spoiler ça en fait...". Donc si vous avez aimé le fil rouge de l'histoire avec ses retours dans le temps, filez voir l'Effet Papillon (il a trois versions avec trois fins différentes)._**

**_La gestion de "comment se passe un Miraculous Ladybug lancé par une Ladybug revenue en arrière" (avec elle-même qui reste et l'autre de la ligne temporelle qui disparaît) est calqué sur ce qui a été fait dans Chat Blanc. (Le seul avantage de gérer des retours temporels, c'est que le canon nous donne pas mal d'indices et d'aides sur comment le gérer :D)_**

**_Ensuite, le fait qu'Adrien joue Puck malgré l'interdiction de son père et son retrait du collège qui en découle sont un énorme clin d'oeil au film "Le cercle des poètes disparus". Je n'ai clairement pas eu le coeur à pousser plus loin dans les conséquences le parallèle entre Neil et Adrien, je me serai probablement brisé le coeur toute seule en l'écrivant. Cela dit, ce film également est une vraie pépite, et si vous aimez le théâtre, la poésie, la littérature et les grosses réflexions sur la jeunesse et la vie, filez le regarder. Si vous aimez les Maraudeurs dans Harry Potter aussi, filez le regarder, je pourrais faire une thèse sur le fait que ce film a servi d'inspiration à JKR._**

**_Tout le background d'Alix avec son passé avec Chloé et Sabrina et son redoublement vient de sa fiche perso du wikia Miraculous. Il était dit qu'à l'origine, les créateurs voulaient faire d'Alix une brune et en faire un trio avec Chloé et Sabrina en clin d'oeil aux Totally Spies. Ils ont finalement renoncé à l'idée, ce qui en valait clairement le coup quand on voit ce qu'ils ont fait d'Alix, mais je n'ai pas résisté au clin d'oeil. De plus, dans la saison 1, Alix fête ses 15 ans alors que Marinette, en début de saison 2, fête ses 13 ans. Il y en a donc soit une qui a redoublé, soit une qui a sauté une classe, et dans Reflekta, on voit qu'Alix n'était pas sur les photos de classe des années précédentes, ce qui penche en faveur du redoublement de sa 3e. _**

**_Ensuite, rendons à César ce qui est à César. Quand j'ai lu le post de Milou sur ce qu'elle aimait et que j'ai vu que Médée y figurait plusieurs fois (et que j'étais en parallèle à la recherche d'un super-vilain pour ma fic), j'ignorais tout d'elle, je n'avais jamais entendu parler du mythe mais je me suis dit "Bah, ça se tente". Depuis, j'ai lu la version d'Euripide, je connais par coeur celle de Sénèque et j'ai marathonné en cinq jours le livre de Christa Wolf, mais ça n'empêche que je me suis attaquée à quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros en trop peu de temps. Oceanna est alors venue à mon secours en me détaillant le mythe, en me détaillant la définition littéraire d'un mythe, et a fait un travail énorme sur le mémoire de Médée, la méthodologie de Médéa et les critiques les plus violentes qu'il était possible de recevoir en études de lettres. Elle m'a aussi grandement aidée à revoir la scène de la confrontation de Médéa et de son directeur de mémoire pour que la conversation soit la plus crédible possible. Je l'ai déjà remerciée cent fois mais je vais recommencer car j'aurais probablement soit abandonné, soit complètement bâclé le sujet sans elle, merci cent fois et mille fois Océ ! Cette fic n'aurait clairement pas eu le même potentiel sans toi._**

**_Et enfin, un grand merci à Milou, qui est sans le vouloir à l'origine de ce texte, et même si je t'ai haïe en toute amabilité plusieurs fois en m'arrachant les cheveux sur cette fic, j'espère quand même ne pas avoir trop bâclé ni Médée, ni Luka, ni la relation Ladybug-Chaton, et j'espère sincèrement que tu as aimé autant que j'ai (quand même) aimé l'écrire. _**

**_Un très Joyeux Noël à tous ! L'auteur accepte les reviews en cadeau ! :D_**


End file.
